Brother's by Blood
by PrincessIxi
Summary: Blood is thicker than water. Try telling that to the two youkai brother’s as they try to survive their childhood. And each other.
1. Chapter of the First

**I would just like to point this out before the story. **

**No one but Rumiko Takahashi knows about Sesshoumaru as a small child, and his birth mother, only that she was a youkai, like Inu-Papa (and she's not even in this story so you may now forget about her). We also don't know about Sesshy's relationship with InuYasha's birth mother, only that she loved InuYasha. Nor where he was born, but it is near the West. **

**So this is going to be rather fluffy with the information. But that's what fanfics are for!**

**Oh, and don't send a whole hoard of arguments about the fluffy thing that's over Sesshy's shoulder. **

**A story about Sesshoumaru and InuYasha's Childhood.**

**Enjoy!**

**Declaimer: I do not own InuYasha (Only some of the stuff I made up about his birth place Oh, and Kurojin )**

**

* * *

**

It was early morning. The sun was gleaming on the snow on the Western Mountain range. Mist still hung fresh in the air, as it hovered over the pecks of the many mountains. In the very heart of the range, was a small village. It looked like a giant's baby had dug out a huge hole in the middle of a group of pointy rocks, then placed in it's toy village in the middle.

Round fifty small wooden houses were in the village, with great Sakura trees everywhere. They were enchanted to bloom all year round. Huge clouds of pink and white petals would swirl in the winds nearly every day.

In the middle of the village, was a towering old Sakura tree. Almost as large as a willow, it's twisted knotted roots and branches spread wide. But strangely, the tree had died a few years ago.

All the youkai in the village tried to revive the old tree. But even the strongest magic couldn't do anything for it. Soon, the tree started to root, dead limbs snapping off, and the dying flowers turning to mud.

Now it was just a shredded stump.

In the largest house, lived a powerful youkai, and a human woman. The youkai's name was Inutaisho or Inu Taiyoukai (once again debatable) and you could say that he lead the village. He would not know this, but one day, half of the inu youkai's in this village would help in a battle between neko youkai.

The female human, whose name was unknown to the village, was the youkai's lover. The female was his weakness.

The wooden house erupted with yells, as the double sliding door crashed open, and something small and multicoloured darted out. It dashed over the small decking with inhuman speed, and sprinted down the yard, passed the dead Sakura tree, and out of sight. "Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru!" A very pretty woman called from the doorway, one hand was rapped round the doorframe, and the other was bleeding rather heavily. She was dressed in a blue kimono, with a pink cloak round her shoulders. Her long black hair was pulled in ropes at the front, and the rest was down her back.

"I warned you not to try that with, Sesshoumaru." Said a male voice behind the woman. He took the bleeding hand in his own clawed one, and looked at it with an amused raised eyebrow. Inutaisho had his silver/white hair drawn in a high ponytail, and he wore traditional white robes, with blue edgings. He also had a steel chest plate, which came over his shoulders and part way down his arms. Large curved fangs were around the steel. Like his son, he also had some dog fluff pulled over his shoulder.

"Yes, but he just looked so cute." She sighed.

"Cute, maybe. But that dog bites."

* * *

At that moment,a small inu youkai was panting near the edge of a koi pond. The robes he wore were the same as his fathers, white with blue patterns. He was far to young to be wearing armour, but he had dog fluff over his shoulder.

His sharp face had double magenta slashes and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. His back length silver/white hair was very ruffled up, as he sank to his knees at the pond edge. A few brightly coloured fish swam away, as he glared at his reflection. Even now, the small child had a cold aura round him.

"Damn that women." He growled, pulling the dog fur off his shoulder, and giving it a good look. "Tie dye me, will you?"

The once pure white fur was now multicoloured with red and green. "'Getting into the holiday spirit', aww, gimmi a break." Sesshoumaru dipped the fur into the pond. Trickles of colour floated off it. Pulling it back out, he hissed in rage. The colour had run, and was now a dirty brown.

Ringing it dry, he flung it back over his shoulder. Sesshoumaru walked into the small 'town square' and pushed his way into a small house with a rug hanging over the door. A small girl was playing in the dirt; her mud stained green robes hung limply off her shoulders. She gave a fanged smiled when Sesshoumaru enter. "Sesshoumaru-sama, have you come to play with me today?" She asked, tucking some of her black hair behind her pointed ears.

He shook his head. "Sorry, Korujin-chan." The youkai's face fell. "Well, ok. For a while."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." Korujin said with happiness. "Look what my father made at the irons." From behind her, she pulled out two swords. One was short, and flat, with a slight bronze tinge to it. Its hilt was made from oak. The other was thin like a katana, with a bamboo hilt. "We can practise with them."

She held out the katana blade, taking the bronze one. "You only took the bronze for the colour?" Sesshoumaru asked, testing out the blade with a dull 'swish'.

"Uh-huh! By the way, what happened to your fur?"

"Uh, don't worry." Sesshoumaru sighed, running a hair through his hair. "Just my step-mother." He gripped the sword with one hand. "Want me to be handicapped?"

Korujin shook her head. "No. I'm ok." She brought up the blade, and twirled it to face the boy. Sesshoumaru spread his feet, and brought the blade round, as Kurojin took a swipe at his face. As the blades locked, sparks flew out. Sesshoumaru drew the blade back. Kurojin stumbled, having taken all her weight on that one move. He swung in past his waist, then back up, brushing it over the girl's throat.

"Dead."

She gritted her fangs, and leaped away, swinging the blade out as she did so. Sesshoumaru felt his robe being cut, as he took a step backwards.

She landed on fours, the blade in her mouth. Pulling it out, she leaped back into the air, drawing the blade up, and over her head. Sesshoumaru concentrated on putting his mass at the bottom of his feet, drawing the blade across his face.

Silver and bronze meet in a flash, as Kurojin came down, crashing the blade into Sesshoumaru's. The boy didn't even flinch, as her weight came on her self. By placing his feet like this, he absorbed the counter. With an effort, he pushed his blade out. With a hiss, Kurojin span away from his body, and landed in a heap on the dirt. He brought the blade to her face.

"Dead."

She slashed the blade at his ankles. He leapt up like a bolt of lighting, flipping over her fallen form. He landed neatly, and brought the blade round his body, pointing at her chest.

"Dead. Stop cheating."

Kurojin sighed, and threw the blade down. "Fine, you win." She rubbed her head. "Gee, I can't get how strong you are, Sesshoumaru-sama." The inu youkai flicked the blade round.

"Might I be able to keep this?"

"Go ahead, father's got loads."

"Thanks, Kurojin-chan." He smiled, and put the blade over his shoulder. "See you later."

"Aww, you promise to play with me!" She cried, gripping his sleeve. He pulled from her grip.

"I have to do something." She stared hard at him with her deep purple eyes. "Fine! Look, after sun set I'll play with you."

She fumed, but agreed. With a small wave, he left the house. Sesshoumaru looked at the sky. Nearly noon. His stomach was telling him as well. He walked further into town. A few of the youkais nodded to him, others said a few words to him. Like;

"How's your father?"

"Is your mother settling in well?"

"Don't you just love this time of year?"

And the normal replies;

"He's fine."

"She's not my mother."

"It looks the same as any other day of the year."

Actually, he had lied to Kurojin. He didn't have anything to do, but he needed to get out. He paused at a food stand, asking for some rice, and handed the gold over. Using the black chopsticks, he had just started on the bowl, when a conversation caught his keen pointed ears.

"Did you here? A rouge pack of kitsune are planning to attack this village!"

"Don't be stupid, kitsune youkai don't live this high in the mountains. Why would they want to attack the village any way?"

"I hear they want to settle a score with Inutaisho."

"But Inutaisho's so strong, he'll wipe them out before the battle has even started."

Sesshoumaru paused, his golden eyes narrowed, as he ran a tongue over his lips. Kitsune were planning an attack?

He stood up, leaving the half-empty bowl behind, but taking the chopsticks.

* * *

The small youkai boy stood on the outskirts of the village, looking at the misty hillsides of the outside world. He watched the skies, following a flock of birds with his cold gaze. A large group of them were gathered at one spot. The kitsune must be there; they would have wanted to hunt. The smell of blood would have brought the birds.

Bending low, he dashed off, his speed matching on of a full sprinting cheetah. His dog fur flew out behind him, as the flock of birds grew nearer. A circle of rocks loomed before Sesshoumaru, as he slowed.

Grasses poked out of the harsh mountain ground, and the circle of rocks was weather beat. Lying low on the ground, he pricked his sharp ears. A low crunching was growing in his ears, a few growls were heard to. Small paw steps thudded over the small campsite and sharp kitsune yelps.

Sneaking a look, he saw four of the youkai. Not a very big army.

The biggest, a little higher than Sesshoumaru's father, was snoozing in the weak sun light, his nine tails fanned out, the other three were the size of his mother, and only had one tail. Their pelts were a deep orange, and they had swirling flames at their paws. The blue flames were also around their pointy ears, and their eyes burnt with icy flames of hate. The birds were ripping at the carcass of some creature he couldn't make out. A female was snapping at them, catching a few in her great jaws.

Sesshoumaru gripped the katana. Looking down at his chopsticks, he fixed them firmly in his clawed hands. He stood up. All of the kitsunes looked round, rather shocked. Soon this was over, and the nine tailed fox stood up.

"What do you want, inu youkai?" He growled, bearing fangs like daggers. He drew breath. "You smell like Inutaisho."

Sesshoumaru twirled a strand of his silvery hair round his finger. "That's 'cause." He drew the blade to face them. "I'm his son."

With a snarling yelp, the kitsunes took flight, racing at Sesshoumaru. The boy leapt into the air, and they smashed into the boulder that was behind him. The leader looked up, teeth foaming. "The son of Inutaisho?" He howled. "You will die." Sesshoumaru pointed the blade down, as the kitsune leapt. One of the others, seeing the death strike, cannoned into Sesshoumaru, knocking him out of the air. He landed hard on the ground, as two of the kitsune's grabbed him by the arms, and started to tug.

With a flourish, both chopsticks had found their way into their eyes. Blood splattered the ground, as they reared away in pain, clawing at their ruined eyes. Sesshoumaru pulled away, and brought the katana round with him.

"Kyubi!" One of the blinded cried. "I'm blind!"

"Don't worry." Sesshoumaru hissed, in a flash was behind him. "I won't make you suffer." The kitsune panicked. Sesshoumaru stabbed the blade into the back of the kitsune's neck. With a strangled cry, it hit the ground, twitching horridly. Pulling out the bloodied blade, Sesshoumaru turned to find Kyubi on him. The kitsune knocked the katana away with one flamed tail. Kyubi sent him to the ground, and placed one paw over Sesshoumaru's chest, the other at his throat.

The second blinded kitsune was crashing into boulders; not listening to the other that was trying to calm him. In blind panic, he attacked its comrade. He tore at her fur, and ripped along her face. She yelped in pain, and slashed back. It rained blood, as the blinded kitsune still mauled at the female. The female felt his claws at her stomach, as he tore a line at it. She felt her organs rush out, and she fell to the ground, dead.

"You idiot!" He snarled at Sesshoumaru. "You have turned my comrades at each other." His foggy breath passed by Sesshoumaru's lips. His claws dug into the boy; small droplets of blood forming from the base of his claws.

Sesshoumaru got one of his hands free. In a flash, something shot out of them, aiming at the blinded kitsune. It was like a bright wipe, and it cut at the youkai's spin, its back ripped raw with it's showing muscles. With a howl, he toppled down the hill of rocks, finding his landing place at the bottom, where he lay still.

Kyubi lashed his nine tails, flames growing brighter. Sesshoumaru felt pain on his chest, as the youkai pressed harder at him. "Die."

Sesshoumaru wriggled under his grip, but it was far to powerful. Kyubi clamped his dripping jaws round Sesshoumaru's neck. He felt the white hot saliva dripping on to his sensitive skin, andSesshoumaru yelled in pain, flames bursting from his neck. Kyubi's saliva was like lava. Kyubi grinned, and flung him up in the air.

With a roar, flames engulfed the youkai, as he sped up to Sesshoumaru's limp body. Like an arrow he shot, right at the boy.

"No you don't!" A bronze sword flew in the air, and buried it self in Kyubi's rib cage. With a yelp, he fell in an arch, landing heavily on the ground. "Need some help, Sesshoumaru-sama?" The inu youkai looked up weakly, as Kurojin thrust his katana at him. "Fancy. The great Sesshoumaru-sama being rescued by a girl."

He could help by giving a faint smile. Leaning on the sword, he got up. Kyubi ripped the sword out of his ribs, blood gleaming on his fur. "You have a death wish?" He crunched the bronze sword to splinters.

"Take this." Sesshoumaru order, holding out the katana for Kurojin.

"Huh?"

"You need it. Not me." She gripped it, with a nod. Sesshoumaru stood in front of the girl. "Leave her alone, your fight's with me." He rushed forward, his hand glowing green.

Kyubi spat. Yaws wide, he charged at Sesshoumaru too.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!"

There was a blinding flash. A whirlwind of blue flames dance round the pair as Kyubi held onto Sesshoumaru's glowing hand. He was in pain; it was across his kitsune's face. The glowing stuff seemed to be poison, scorching the insides of his mouth. But Sesshoumaru was in pain to. Blood drip from his torn hand in Kyubi's grip, and mixing with the youki was Kyubi's blood from his jaws, dripped onto Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru raised his other hand. "You might have blocked one of my hands." He grinned. "But my other is still free!"

"Oh-no! You're right! But lucky for me, I have nine other tails, fool!" A few came round, lashing onto Sesshoumaru's free hand. Sesshoumaru wriggled his hand, and it glowed, burning the tails away.

"DOKKSAUO!" He plunged the toxic hand into the kitsune neck, melting a hole on the other side. With a gasp, Kyubi's eyes rolled, and his head dropped. Tendrils clung, the only part from keeping the head falling. Sesshoumaru took his hand out of the youkai's scorched mouth, and kicked him away.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Squeaked Kurojin, dropping the katana. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just a few scratches, and gashes."

"Don't look so calm about it!"

"Well sorry, want me to cry for you?"

* * *

It was late afternoon, and the sky was just turning pink, purple and navy blue. A few stars winked out, and the moon hung in the air. Sesshoumaru sighed, rubbing the back of his head. Kurojin had focused him to go to his step-mother, and get his wounds treated.

It only turned out that he had some deep cuts from Kyubi's claws, a rather bad burn mark on his throat, a good few bruises, and his hand was hacked up. So his step-mother, after a lecture from his father, had put bad smelling stuff over his cuts, then rapped bandages round them. Over his chest, from the claw cuts, round his throat, and round his hand. But his father did put him to one side, and said that he had made him proud, but to never do it again.

Now he was sitting in the dead branches of the lifelessSakura. He fiddled with a strand of hair, letting it go, and looked at the sky.

"Sesshoumaru?" He scowled. It was his step-mother. He glanced down. His father was next to her, one arm round her shoulders. It looked like she was holding something. "We want to show you something."

"Huh?" He leapt from the branches, and came to the foot of the tree.

"Sit down." He sat on the roots, as his parents knelt down. In her silken robes, his step-mother held what looked like a red thing with lots of silver. Sesshoumaru peered closer. Large golden eyes blinked back at him. It was a baby.

The kid had two small dog-ears on a mane of silver/white hair, kind of like his own. He was dressed in red robes, and he was holding a small fist in his fangs. His step-mother placed the small boy onto Sesshoumaru's fur.

At once, life spread through the tree. As the family watched it, the stump grew, the trunk sprang up and the branches strengthened, growing higher and more powerful. The tree had come alive. A few bud bloomed, crawling over the tree.

Braking away from the magical sight Sesshoumaru looked down at the baby, running a hand over his head, feeling the small ears. He guessed he was pretty cute. Picking him up in his arms, the baby clung to Sesshoumaru's hair, playing with it. He cuddled the little boy. He sniffed. Funny. The kid smelt like him…. Holy crap.

"Sesshoumaru, this is your new baby brother." His father said. Icy dread filled him. His what? He pulled the hanyou away from his chest, looking him over He didn't seem remotely cute anymore.

He stared at his father, to his step-mother, then back at his brother, who was now cuddled in his dog fur. A look of revolution hit his sharp face.

"….Can we take him back?"

The End

* * *

**Haha, love that line.**

**But, we all now is it not the end. But all these stories had 'the end' in them. Will update soon**

**TTFN!**

**-Ixi**


	2. Chapter of the Second

**Small note: Ok, so I'm crap at doing really long fics. So that's why I got rid of, With You. I can't be stuffed waiting round for Ni-chan, and it gets it off my shoulders. But now I have this one on my shoulders! And clearly someone is wanting more.**

**I'm better at shorter stories. So when I feel some kinds of inspiration, I can just update this with the two brothers.**

**Like I said, information is rather fluffy, but that's what fanfics are for! One of my reveiwers wanted more of InuYasha, so don't worry, this ones mostly about InuYasha. And the next chapter, and next,till I basically shove Sesshoumaru out of the whole picture XD**

**Oh yes, and if there are some spelling errors, ignore them. But I'll be pleased if you point them out to me - -'' Spelling is not my strong point. (putting it rather lightly)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (only stuff I made up, and Kurojin )**

**

* * *

**

It was high noon in the Sakura village. A few petals fell from the branches, onto the snow-covered grounds.

The elders in the village marvelled at the new growth of the old Sakura, whose branches tingled with magic, and even moved on their own in no wind. A female was at the sliding doors of the largest wooden house. Her pretty face was creased with worry.

She turned round to face her husband, her black hair flicking round to meet her. "InuYasha, I'm worried about him." She said, snapping shut the sliding doors behind her. "He came home with more cuts and bruises the other day. He won't admit it, but the other children are picking on him."

Inutaisho sighed, running a hand over his silver/white hair, rather like her elder son did. He folded his arms over his chest plate, thinking with closed eyes. "Try not to worry about it, he has Sesshoumaru to protect him. But," He opened his eyes, "If things keep going on like this, we will have to do something about it."

The female sighed, resting a hand on the doorframe, watching the old Sakura.

* * *

"Half-breed, half-breed!" A group of children youkai were circling a smaller boy, who was on the ground, fending off some rocks they were throwing. They were slightly out side the village, on somewind bet, snow covered grass. 

One of the older boys, whose short black hair was in a band, stood in front of the growling hanyou. His dark eyes glittered, and he said. "Why don't you fight back, half-breed?" The hanyou's silvery hair was streaked with blood, and his red fire rat robes were dirt stained. He snarled, and bit the boy on the hand. The boy jerked away, tearing his flesh on the sharp fangs. "Yergh, now I'm gonna get rabies, you filth!" Backing away slightly, he threw a rock.

It crashed off InuYasha's head, blood appearing. "Get away from him, you jerks!" Yelled a voice, as a few arrows shot at the children. They scattered away, as a green robed girl came over the hillside, another silvery hared boy behind her. Her bow was still vibrating, as she held it still. The boy with the bitten hand, sneered. "Why are you protecting him? Are you putting your self on the same level as your self?"

Kurojin scowled.

Wiping the blood away, InuYasha got back to him feet. "I don't need your help." He growled at Kurojin.

"Hark, the great hanyou speaks." The boy mocked, and a pelt of rocks flew his way. Knocking most of them away with his armoured robes, a few bounced off his head, sending him back to the ground.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Hissed Kurojin, to the boy next to her. "Why don't you help your brother?" They stared down at InuYasha, who was now cowering, as the kids came nearer. The full blodded inu youkai had double magenta stripes on his cheeks, and a sickle blue moon on his forehead. His white dog fur was over his shoulder.

Kurojin knocked an arrow, and shot it down at the childern. The children back away, as the two youkai walked down the hill. InuYasha scampered over to his brother, clinging to his sleeve. "Onii-san." He said in a pleading voice. "Can't you drive them away?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at his brother, his dog-ears flat to his silvery head. Then to the kids, who were listening to the conversation. A few things flew in his mind. He gripped InuYasha's hands. Both Kurojin and InuYasha looked hopeful. But it was short lived. He threw InuYasha from him, and hissed in venom like voice.

"Get away from me, half-breed."

InuYasha gasped, and tears started in his golden eyes. Kurojin looked shocked. The other kids cheered.

Her own tears started in her deep purple ones, Kurojin picked up the shaking InuYasha. He didn't complain this time, and clung to her neck.

She stalked up to Sesshoumaru, hate burning in her eyes. Sesshoumaru was a little taken a back to see so much rage in them. Kurojin lifted her clawed hand, and struck Sesshoumaru across the face.

Deep scratches appeared in the inu youkai's cheek, as he fell back, placing a hand over them. He had never been hit in his life.

"How, dare you!" Kurojin said coldly, her voice shaking. She whirled round, still with InuYasha in her arms, and went back into the village. The kids were left there staring after her.

They gave one glance at Sesshoumaru, then fled up the hill. Sesshoumaru sat there stunted, running a finger over the cuts. He remembered the kids faced, twisted with spite, InuYasha's broken eyes, glinting with tears, Kurojin's eyes of rage and hatred towards him.

He looked at the ground. "Kurojin-chan, InuYasha." The words echoed round him, dimming in the snow.

* * *

A few tears trickled out of InuYasha's eyes, as he nestled into Kurojin, who was sitting on her mat bed with him. "Don't cry, InuYasha-kun." She whispered, brushing the tears away with a claw. She was propped up, her back to the wooden wall; InuYasha curled on her lap. He looked up at her face, his own miserable. 

"I don't understand," he said. "Why they hate me, so." Kurojin ran a hand over his ears, feeling old scars of the rocks. Her heart went out for him. "They call me half-breed, but I don't know what that means. Why am I so different, Kurojin-chan?"

Kurojin shook her head. "I'm not sure if I'm the right person to tell you. But all the villagers here are full demons. You're a hanyou. They see that you are different, so pick on you. They think you're weaker than all of them."

"Because of my mother?"

She gripped him tighter. "Because of your mother."

"It hurts." He whimpered, curling his fits round her robes.

"The cuts?" She asked. "I can treat them for you." He he nodded, then shook his silvery head.

"Yeah that too,but, it hurts in my heart. I could handle the village kids, but hearing my brother saying it-" He didn't need to finish it, a few more tears feel out.

'_Get away from me, half-breed.'_

The words echoed in Kurojin's head, as a few of her own tears tracked out. Sesshoumaru was her close friend, so it hurt to hit him. But it hurt more painfully to see him throwing away his brother.

"Here." She said, getting her voice back. "I'll do your wounds."

She put InuYasha in her blankets, and opened up a small cupboard. She rummaged through it, and pulled out bandages, and disinfectant cream. "Just think." She said, trying to sound bright. "These are your first, real battle scars." She applied the cream on the cuts on his face and dog-ears.

He winced a little, and gave a smile. "Yeah, I guess. I gave that boy a good bit, he won't be forgetting me in a while."

"There you go." She smiled, rapping a bandage over one of arms, seeing he had been cut along there. "It's better to see the bright side of things, huh?"

He didn't reply. "Korujin-chan?" He said after a while.

"Hmm?" She put the medical things away.

"Could you teach me how to fight?"

"Huh!" She yelped, looking round at him.

"Please, you spar with Sesshoumaru all the time." He pleaded, clasping her robes.

"I don't know." She started, looking down at the little boy.

"Nothing heavy, just to protect myself against them." He insisted, referring to the village children.

"Ok. Not a word to your brother, mother or father. It's our little secret." She ruffled his hair playfully. "I'll show you how to us your fangs and claws. No swords!" His face fell. "Well…only if it gets worse. I'll take you home."

He looked worried. "But my mother will see my wounds."

"It can't be helped." Kurojin sighed, getting up, and holding his hand. "Your going to have to tell her what happened."

"Not my brother."

"Pardon?"

"I won't tell her what my brother did."

Again, she felt her heart warming toward him. It was more than was her best friend deserved. How was she going to face Sesshoumaru now? She wasn't even sure if she was going to say sorry. But it would mean loosing her friend.

* * *

Kurojin reached up, and knocked on the door of the brother's home. Inutaisho answered the door. Kurojin bowed low, and said. "I've been playing with inuYasha-kun, and I wanted to bring him home." She still held InuYasha's hand. 

Inutaisho brought his eyes over the scars, but didn't say a word. He dipped his head. "Thank you, Kurojin-chan. We were wondering where InuYasha was. Sesshoumaru came home hours ago, looking sour." She felt rather guilty. "He wouldn't say whereInuYasha was. I'm glad to find he was with you."

InuYasha didn't want to let go off her hand. "InuYasha-kun." Kurojin smiled, and knelt to his level. "I promise to come round tomorrow, and play with you and Sesshoumaru-sama." He nodded. She smiled again, and kissed him on the cheek. He hugged her round the neck, as she stood, and departed with a wave.

Inutaisho smiled slightly, wondering what was going on between his son and Kurojin.

* * *

Dinner was done in up most silence, for a time. Sesshoumaru's face bore the marks of Kurojin, and his temper was snappish, as he munched moodily on his rice. He froze, chopsticks half in his mouth, when him mother asked about InuYasha's new cuts. 

The hanyou admitted it was the kids in the village, and he didn't utter a word about Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru pushed the bowl away from him, starting to feel sick. Inutaisho turned a sharp eye to his elder son. "And you?" He asked. "Where were you, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at InuYasha, but his eyes were down cast. "I was with Kurojin, we were out with her bow an arrow." His father didn't press, already suspecting what happened.

Normally, after dinner, Sesshoumaru and InuYasha would go outside and play with the old Sakura. Not tonight. Sesshoumaru went to bed early, and InuYasha was sitting in the Sakura tree, in the highest branches. The Sakura whispered to him, and her branches held him firm. "What do you think, Sakura?" He asked, after telling his story. He ran a hand along her old truck, and she sighed.

She did not answer, but whispered like the wind, and drew her branches over InuYasha. His mother poked her head out of the sliding door. "Time for bed." She called to him.

"See you." InuYasha patted the tree, and leapt from the branches. His mother smiled, as he ran indoors. She hugged him.

"Off you go." She said kindly, as InuYasha kissed her on the cheek, and left for his and Sesshoumaru's bed room.

* * *

As he snuggled under the covers, he let out a sigh. He turned his head to look at his brother, who was pretending to sleep. He pulled back the covers, and scrambled onto Sesshoumaru's mat. Sesshoumaru groaned, and rolled over to face his younger brother. "What do you want?" He asked, peering at him with one open eye. 

InuYasha looked determined, as he crawled under the covers with Sesshoumaru. "What are you doing?" He squawked; having to scoot over, as his brother poked his head under his chin.

"I want to ask you something."

"Can't you ask me from your own bed?" He asked, pretty annoyed he had to share. InuYasha shook his head, tickling Sesshoumaru's nose.

"Why didn't you protect me?" He asked, felling his brother stiffen. "Is it because of what I am?"

His brother was silent. "Well?" InuYasha asked fiercely.

"I don't know." He said finally, his breath making InuYasha's dog-ears twitch. "I guess, with all those kids. They look up to me, respect me. So I couldn't back down. I guess that's the main reason."

InuYasha felt hurt. "So, you'd rather be under their pressure, and hurt your own brother?"

Sesshoumaru brought his arms round his brother.

"You did loose something," InuYasha said, rapping his own arms round him. "You lost Kurojin-chan, and you broke my heart."

He felt a sigh passed though his brother. Sesshoumaru hugged InuYasha tighter. "I'm sorry. I should have never of sunken to their level. I was wrong." He pressed his forehead on his little brothers, and they looked into each other's eyes. InuYasha believed his words, and smiled.

"What about, Kurojin-chan?"

"I'll forgive her in the morning, or see if she says sorry to me." He felt his brother kick him. "Ow, ok. It's my fault, happy?" InuYasha brushed the scratched made by Kurojin.

"Did that hurt when she did that?"

"Yes, and I hope she'll never do it again, so help me God."

The broke into fits of giggles. They heard the foot falls of one of their parents, and stifled their laughter. Sesshoumaru fiddled with InuYasha's dog-ears, and InuYasha played with Sesshoumaru's dog fur. "I promise, that if you're being bullied again, I'll help, m'kay?"

"On what side?"

"Yours, doofus." He blew on his ears, making them twitch.

"That tickles." He blew harder. Again, they broke into giggles. "Hey, Sesshy?"

"Do you have ta call me that?" He asked with a scowl.

"Do you love me?"

Sesshoumaru rolled over, his back facing InuYasha. "It's late, and I'm tired. Goodnight."

"Sesshoumaru!"

"Quiet in there!" Yelled their father. InuYasha scowled, and tugged on Sesshoumaru. He pulled free of his grip.

As InuYasha fell into a peaceful sleep, he heard the Sakura whispering outside, her shadow playing on the wall.

As her whispering stopped, he could have sworn that her heard his answer. It was so soft, that in the morning, he was pretty sure he had hearing things. But the breath that came out of Sesshoumaru formed words.

"Yes."

The End

* * *

**Sweet, huh? God I was nearly in tears when I wrote it, I'm such a softie. Not much action was in this, only if you count throwing rocks as action, haha. Next chapter has a lot, yup yup.**

**If anyone has ideas of other chapters, feel free to tell me them. I need them. **

**This chapter was a bit shorter than I do normally, on 2000 and something. So my next chapter is nice and long, more InuYasha, less Sesshoumaru. Oh yes, this tragedy thinky-ma-bob. That's going to happen quiet a bit later. **

**Juston aside note, but I've noticed I've never really wrote about it being internal winter... **

**TTFN!**

**-Ixi**


	3. Chapter of the Third

**As we continued with the brother hood, we see the two brothers getting closer, or are they really just getting further away?**

**Don't you love rhetorical questions?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (only Korujin)

* * *

**

"I'm sorry about hitting you, Sesshoumaru-sama." A small girl wearing a green kimono was talking to her self. She was out side a very large wooden house in the Sakura village. She faced the old Sakura tree. The old trunk sighed, and moved her branches to pat the youkai on the head. Kurojin smiled, and started again.

"Please Sesshoumaru-sama, I want to be your friend again, I'm sorry for hitting you." The double sliding doors opened up, and two youkai walked out of the house, silent as the dead.

Kurojin got on her knees, and held up her hands before the Sakura, who had stopped whispering. "I'm on bent knee and foot, I'll do anything you say. I'm really sorry for slapping you, you're the only friend I have."

"I'm so flattered." One of the voices said behind her. Kurojin gasped, and whipped round, to stare at Sesshoumaru. The inu youkai looked rather tired, his slivery/white hair wasn't as sleek as yesterday and his dog fur was very fluffed up. Next to him was a smaller boy. He looked just as tired, and his dog-ears were drooping slightly. He rubbed his golden eyes with a hand; the other was holding his brothers.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" She squeaked, taking a couple of steeps away from him. "I, er, ah." She spluttered, trying to get her words together.

"Want to say something to me?" Sesshoumaru prompted, looking smug.

"Sesshoumaru!" The small boy yelled, aiming a kick at his knees. Sesshoumaru doubled up, glaring. "You promised!" He hissed.

Kurojin looked between the bickering brothers. "Excuse me!" She yelled. "What are you talking about?"

Sesshoumaru had his fist raise, ready to punch at InuYasha's head, which he had in a headlock. InuYasha was biting Sesshoumaru's dog fur. They froze when she yelled.

"All I wanted to do, was say I'm sorry. But clearly, you have other ideas," she said, her voice shaking. She raised her hands, and turned on her heel.

"Kurojin-chan! Wait." Sesshoumaru cried, pushing the still biting InuYasha off him. InuYasha tumbled in the dirt, then sat up, his head to one side.

He took two steps, and grabbed her round the wrist. She gasped. "What now?"

"I want to say I'm sorry. I was wrong to push InuYasha away so violently. And you had every right to slap me." (1) A few of the old Sakura petals fell down around them. "Just, don't do it again."

Kurojin laughed, and threw her arms around Sesshoumaru. He stiffened, but relaxed. "Apology excepted."

Sesshoumaru pricked his elven like ears, hearing a strange noise from behind him. Pulling away from Kurojin, he looked round. InuYasha was on the ground, pretending to be sick. He looked up, with his tongue sticking out. "Your two are turning me off with that sappy stuff."

"InuYasha!" Yelled Sesshoumaru, glaring at his younger brother.

"Go on, Kurojin-chan, you promised me something. I didn't tell a soul." InuYasha cried, rushing foreword, and clinging to her robes. Kurojin ruffled his hair, tugging on his ears, smiling.

"Yes, I guess I did."

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking between them.

"Don't worry your pretty head over it," Kurojin cooed, tapping Sesshoumaru on the nose. "Me and InuYasha-kun have to do something. You leave us alone for the afternoon."

"B-b-b-b-but." Sesshoumaru spluttered in alarm, as the two took their leave.

* * *

"It doesn't feel right," InuYasha called, "to leave onii-san out of this." They were up a hillside, facing a large boulder. 

"Don't worry about it." She said. "I'll make it up to him." She flexed her claws, looking at the boulder. "Ok, first lesson. Using your claws in combat. I made these attacks up, so I'm passing them on to you."

InuYasha looked at the boulder. "Are you going to shatter it?"

"Yup, watch this." She held up her hand, with seemed to glow slightly. She raised it above her head, and leapt into the air. "Sankon, Tetsusou!" Her claws cut through the boulder as if it was paper. It shuddered, then exploded into shards.

"Whoa!" InuYasha cried, covering his face, shards pinging off his armour. "How'd you do it?"

She cracked her knuckles. "I've never been to sure, but you have to concentrate most of your power to your hand. It becomes like iron, and can smash though nearly anything. You might want to start on things soft, and keep it that way. We don't want you killing anything. This is only protection."

InuYahsa looked at his hand in wonder.

Then brought his hand up in front of him. "Ok, show me what to do." She fished in her kimono for a second, then brought out a piece of cloth. "Very soft." He looked at it, as she attached a string to it, and fixed the string to an over hanging branch.

"Ok, try and slash this to ribbons." Kurojin said, watching the hanyou place his feet apart, and stare at the cloth.

"SANKON… TETSUSOU!" InuYasha screamed, as he lunged at the cloth. All that happened was that the small kid fell into the tree, jamming his claws in the bark.

"I don't think it matters how loud you scream it out," Kurojin noted, looking at him struggling. "It still won't just magically work for you."

"Feh, be quiet!" He snarled, tugging on his claws.

"I won't be." She said angrily, pulling him out. "Did you even listen? I bet you didn't even put a third of your power to your claws!" InuYasha looked stung.

"I did!" He protected, but was silenced with a look.

"Look, InuYasha-kun. You have to try harder. This is to protect your self, not only now, but also in future. I'm sure others will still give you a hard time."

InuYasha looked at the ground, as Kurojin gave his should a squeeze. "Yes, you're right." His eyes flamed, and he curled his hands into fists. "I will."

"Ok, try again!" She yelled, leaping up on the branch. "Aim at the cloth, and concentrate!"

InuYasha took a steady breath. He stood, arms hanging low, as he energised him self.

_I have to concentrate! _He thought, breathing in and out, gritting his fangs, sweat trickling down his face. He concentrated on his hand. He felt something spark. Flashing them open, he looked at his target. The air around him seemed to thicken, and the breezed picked up, dust flying round his ankles. "Sankon, Tetsusou!" A faint light, glowed round his hand, as he took a swipe at the cloth.

He landed on the other side. The cloth shone for a second, then a few slits appeared in it. Panting slightly, InuYasha turned to look at his work. He looked rather proud, until Kurojin came down on him.

A fan had suddenly appeared in her clawed hands, and she brought it down on his head with a smack. "What'd you do that for?" Growled InuYasha, his head bent double, as she held it there.

"No good enough."

"You said not to kill!"

"I changed my mind. If I'm going to be passing them down to someone, they have to use it's full potential." InuYasha uttered a cried, and looked up at her, which was quiet hard.

"But, you say that like, your going some where."

With a flourish of her hand she snapped the fan shut with a frown. "Don't read into it." She said finally. InuYasha still looked worried. "Hey, don't look so sad, look, try again. This time, you can rip the ground apart. That's how far I want you to go." With a new gleam in his eyes, InuYasha backed away from the cloth.

Once again, he closed his eyes. But the feeling came a bit quicker this time. It spread over his hand, right to the tips of his claws. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked at the cloth. '"Sankon, Tetsusou!" He leapt at the cloth, bring his claws up. The cloth rippled as if in a high wind, and shredded into scraps. "I did it!" InuYasha cried, punching the air. Kurojin nodded, arms folded.

"Pretty good. You did shred the cloth, but didn't even scratch the ground."

"I attacked up!"

"To, bad." She growled, prodding him in the chest. "I'm going to be very hard on you."

"I'm just learning! You can't expect me to just smash the ground, then and there." InuYasha spat indignantly. Kurojin sighed.

"Your right. Have one more go, then we'll call it a day."

"Aw! Kurojin-chan!" InuYasha's eyes grew wide.

"No. We can keep going tomorrow."

InuYasha fumed, but did as he was told.

Crouching beside a boulder, out of sight, was Sesshoumaru. He had tracked down their scents, and followed them up to the hillside. He had been impressed of how Kurojin had shattered the boulder, then annoyed that she was teaching his brother, and not him.

He hid is amusement, as his brother tried to cut the cloth into pieces, and couldn't help put in a hint of pride we he finally did slash it.

He still watched, as InuYasha watched the ground, and struck twice, once with both hands.

The ground crack under his claws but didn't do anything else. He tore them out of the ground. "Hm, I guess I did ok." He sighed. "But I didn't shatter the ground."

"Don't be stupid." Kurojin said, placing a hand on his shoulder, smiling down at him. "Even on my first try, I couldn't do it. Must be your father's determination in there somewhere. And under all that, is your mothers sweet heart." She started to tickle him. He wormed in her grip, biting on his tongue, splutters of laughter coming out. Pausing with her tickling, she glanced at the sky.

A few birds were flying low over the mountains. "The sun's starting to set, we better get back to the village."

"Geez, you're changing your mind so many times, it's not funny."

"Just be pleased I'm proud of you."

Kurojin's words floated over to Sesshoumaru, who stood up. Still low enough to be concealed behind the rocks; he dashed back to the village.

"I'll bring something stronger for you to practice on tomorrow." Kurojin continued, as the pair walked down the hillside. "And, if you can smash the ground, and with out thinking of concentrating on the attack, I'll teach you the next attack with your claws."

InuYasha huffed, to impatient for his own good. Stifling a huge yawn as they got back into the village, Kurojin bid him goodnight, and went into her small wooden house. "Night, Kurojin-sensei." (I'm pretty sure that's spelt right - -' )) InuYasha called, and set off at a run, back to his own home.

* * *

"No, no, NO!" Yelled Kurojin, whacking InuYasha on the head for each no. 

"What, NOW!" Cried InuYasha, lying panting on the ground.

"You're missing the target. Instead of the shield, your aiming at the ground."

"You're the one who said that, if I could shatter the ground, we could move on. I'm sick of this boring old move!" He jumped to his feet.

"Yes, but. I want you to hit the target. If you're wanting to hit the ground as well, you should be able to cut passed the shield, and then the ground."

"That's impossible!"

"Not if your not distracted!"

"I'm not distracted!"

"Yes you are. You're distracted by my stunning beauty." She said jokingly, striking a pose. The two had been yelling at each other, they didn't even realise they were nose to nose, flames cracking between their eyes. But at the last comment, InuYasha fell to the ground.

"As if!"

"Hmpf. Well then, if you're so cleaver, cut through the shield, and down at the ground." Kurojin pointed down at the stiff metal shield, that she had taken from her father's workshop. Once again, they were on the hillside, practising the, Sankon Tetsusou.

Kurojin had rapped on the window of his and Sesshoumaru's bedroom, at the first brake of dawn.

And being a heavy sleeper, Kurojin had to slide open the window, and drag InuYasha out of bed. After making sure Sesshoumaru was fast asleep, she had pulled the hanyou out of the house, putting a blind ear to his groans and moans of being tried, cold and hungry.

But she did stopped at her house to pick up some rapped sushi. They munched on them, as they went back up the hill, blowing on their freezing hands.

Kurojin had placed out a shield, and then after many tries of cutting through it, we come to this argument.

Eager to prove her wrong, InuYasha scrambled off the ground, and backed away from the shield, for the bajillionth time. The power came at once; it had been doing this for the past three attacks. Flexing his claws, he cried. "Sankon, Tetsusou!" He slashed down. The shield split in half, and the ground shook, then split twice. InuYasha bent down, looking at the cracked ground. It was an inch deep.

"Nya-ha." Kurojin teased.

Some kind of rage and annoyance built up inside the hanyou, and he raised his hand again.  
"SANKON, TESTSUSOU!" He thrust his claws that the ground. At once, the ground shook and rumbled. "I… did it?" InuYasha asked, as the rumbling grew louder, shaking Kurojin off her feet. A great part had opened up in the mountain, the crack going deep under ground.

"I-I-I- d-d-on't th-think s-s-so." Kurojin yelled, her voice vibrating out of control, as she bounced round with the rumbling. "I th-think s-s-s-omething-s-s-s, co-coming." InuYasha kept his claws in, in fear of shaking round like Kurojin.

He brought his golden eyes to the peck of the hilltop, and saw something charging down from it. It was the size of a Behemoth. Maybe it was a Behemoth? And it was that, that was making the ground tremble. Something was astride its back.

Anyways, the creature was a midnight blue, with deep magenta stripes running a long it's back. It's mismatched feet were thumping the ground, the larger at the front seemed to jut quickly out, trying to get a head of the strangely long thing legs at the back.

Its head was like of a wolf, but elongated like a crocodile. Two fangs curved out of its mouth, and round its head, making seeing difficult. It's tail was also like a crocodile, oddly scaly, and thick. A mattered, and tangled blue mane was round its neck, and it came along its spine, letting the rider hold onto the creature's back with ease.

Its mad eyes rolled, its small pupils glinting. As the creature turned slightly, InuYasha could see that one part of his side was open. He could see its gleaming rib cage, which jutted out, and he could see its muscles and innards. But the funny thing was that it wasn't bleeding, so it clearly wasn't a wound. It was part of the creature's design and make.

As it galloped closer, the hanyou and youkai didn't have any ideas of running. They were rooted to the spot, horrified at the monster. The hanyou came round first. He felt the hot breath of the beast nearly on top of him, and the smell was over powering. Like the bowls of Hell.

He felt light-headed, as he ripped his claws out of the dirt, and tackled into Kurojin, as the beast made a charge. Its fangs swished the air, as it pulled its head down, and up. If he had been there, he would have been pulled from the earth, and swallowed whole in its cruel maw. Skidding to a stand still, it tasted the air. It was blind from its fangs, and needed time to think. Something that must have been hard. So much brawn, so little brains.

The rider, tugged on it's mane, the creature reared, and turned round, finding it's target again. InuYasha got off of Kurojin, who was still looking petrified, and faced the Behemoth. "What are you doing here?" He snarled. "What do you want?"

The rider pulled back a leather mask that was concealing their face. A shock of fiery red hair fell down the man's back, as slit green eyes looked down at InuYasha. "I'm here looking for the child of Shinzoku."

InuYasha blinked. Who in the Gods name was Shinzoku? "Sorry, you must have the wrong place." InuYasha growled, as Kurojin cowered lower.

The man's eyes narrowed.

InuYasha left his gaze, and looked at the creature. "Who are you, and what is that?" Behind the rocks, was, yet again, Sesshoumaru. The rocks had nearly squashed him, as the man and his steed had thundered down the mountain, and the spilt in the ground had fallen most of the rocks he was hiding behind.

At the smell of the beast, he had drawn his robes over his nose, and lain flat on the ground.

After recovering slightly, he poked his head back round the rock, watching InuYasha push Kurojin to the ground and then face the Behemoth. Getting to his feet, Sesshoumaru sprinted over to Kurojin. Picking her up, he hissed in InuYasha's ear. "I'll get her to the village, I'll come back with some help." And was gone.

"You don't need to now my name." The man continued, noticing Sesshoumaru with his keen, eagle like eyes. "You'll be dead. But I guess you can know, that I'm a Phoenix youkai." In a flourish, wings appeared on his back. They were full of red, oranges, and yellow, like a dying sun. InuYasha didn't even know there were Phoenix youkai. The man also had steel gloves, with iron in forced claws, and eagle like legs.

The man patted he steed, and smiled. "Him? He's a Jaki." 

The beast snorted, and stamped his feet. The man drew a flaming finger in the air. With a small gesture, it grew into an arrow. He flicked the finger, and InuYasha dodge on instinct. But the arrow wasn't shot at him. Confused, he looked round the Jaki and saw Sesshoumaru fall to the ground.

Something flaming was sticking out of his leg. "Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha yelled, starting forward, but the Jaki blocked his way, knocking him backwards.

Kurojin gasped, as she tumbled out of Sesshoumaru's grip. Sesshoumaru gritted his fangs, as scarlet blood soaked his legs. The flaming arrow did not go out, instead, its flames spread along his robes, burning them. Kurojin scrambled to her feet.

Putting a clawed hand on the arrow, she pulled it out, yelping at it scorched her hand. It poofed out, and smoke furled form her blackened hand. The flames also poofed out on Sesshoumaru. He lay, panting for a second.

Shaking his head, he got shakily to his feet. "We have to get out of here." He gasped, starting a staggering run towards the village. Kurojin hurried after him.

"Annoying wrench, don't you think?" The man said to the animal, and drew another burning arrow. Thinking fast, InuYasha felt the rush of power in his hands, and he leapt up onto the beast. With a screeching scream, the monster reared up, unsettling the man, and his aim.

"Leave my brother alone!" InuYasha growled. "Sankon, Tetsusou!" He slashed at the man. His Phoenix wings came round, and the slashes passed away, leaving him unscathed. He let his wings fly out, knocking InuYasha back to the ground.

The Jaki lifted it's body off the ground, and it's feet came down on the hanyou. InuYasha felt a good couple ribs cracking, and he cried out. The beast pulled up again, ready to stomp down, but InuYasha, with great difficulty, rolled out of the way. The beast staggered, pulling all his weight on his legs. InuYasha continued to roll, until he was under the beast. The beat looked round, his shaggy head waving side to side.

"Under you, it's under you, you idiot!" The man snarled, driving a talon into the beast's neck. It screamed in its horrid voice, making InuYasha's dog-ears flatten. With blood running down it's neck, and into it's mane, the Jaki backed away a few steps, revealing InuYasha. The hanyou looked up, as the fangs came down on him. They broke through his armoured robe, and threw him into the air. He span once, and hurtled back down, as the Jaki opened it's great jaws. InuYasha drew back a hand, and the man shot it back with an arrow. Using his other hand, InuYasha yelled. "SANKON TETSUSOU!" With an iron hand, he pushed it into the beast's mouth. It caved in. It's fangs crumbled, and its face collapsed round it self. With a strangled snarl, its legs trembled, and the back legs fell, the front ones still upright, to large to go down.

But it looked like it was still alive. Using its front paws, it scrambled round, blood streaming down in great pools at its legs.

InuYasha leapt from its deformed face, and hit the ground. The flames danced before his eyes, and he managed to pull the arrow out of his arm.

Looking disgusted, the man shot round a dozen arrows into the Behemoths back, the flames tearing at it's skin. The already torn apart side, melted, and warped. Soon it was only a pile of smoking bones.

Climbing out of the skeleton of the Jaki the man looked at the bleeding InuYasha. Out of his ribs had finally broken the skin, and the man could see the bone poking from his chest. "Well, well. It's just a hanyou. It's a marvel you even survived my beast." The man pulled back InuYasha's head, as the boy gave a whimper of pain, the rib moving slightly. "Want me to slit your throat, the pain will be over?"

"N-no." Whispered InuYasha, trying to pull away.

"To bad." He cooed, and drew one of his iron claws at his throat. He applied slow pressure, some of InuYasha's skin broke, a trickle of blood running down his neck.

"I said, no!" InuYasha found his voice, and gripped the hand on his throat, the power flooding it. With a slash, the hand slackened, and its owner drew back, looking down at his stump of an arm with a blank look. "The doggy want to play rough now?" InuYasha pulled the hand off his neck, and threw it to one side, but not before taking the steel talon.

In a blaze of flames and ash, a flaming hand was fixed onto the spot where his old one used to be. Smiling, the man's wings flapped open. They started to catch on fire. The flames spread along the wing joints, and started on his arms, soon consuming his whole body. With a shriek like a bird of prey, the flames transformed him into a kind of, concentrated Phoenix soul. The body was somehow, swan like, he wings out stretched, a peacock tail at the base. His long beck opened wide, admitting yet another scream. Rising into the sky, he turned once, and shot right at InuYasha.

Closing his eyes, InuYasha waited for the pain. But something was wrong. Opening up an eye, he saw that he had transformed back into a man, and a shocked expression was on his face. InuYasha looked down, and saw something sticking out of the man's chest. Gasping, he stumbled back, as blood bloomed over the thrown weapon. It was a sharpen log, normally used on fencing like. But who had thrown it?

"Why you." The man turned round rather jerkily, and glared at Inutaisho. His fathers silvery hair was thrown around in the wind, in a flash of light, his golden eyes gleamed red, then back. The sight was some how breath taking. Like what you would see at the end of a movie, a hero in the sunrise or set.

Before the man could move, Inutaisho had appeared before him, and put a hand round the man's throat, lifting him off the ground. With an odd, rasping cough, the man's face whitened, as more pressure was added. In a flash, the man's head had been ripped off his shoulders. As the blood started, it faded, as did the body. Just like a Phoenix. The head vanished in the inu youkai's grip.

"D-dad." InuYasha started to shake, as he held his chest, blood flowing over his fingers from his wound.

"Don't speak." Inutaisho said quietly, as his son shank to his knees, growing pale. Without endangering him with any more injury, Inutaisho swept his son up into his arms. He looked at the bones of the Jaki . "Did you kill that?"

InuYasha nodded, with a weak smile. The steel talon clutched in his hand.

His father carried him down the mountain, and continued. "It was Sesshoumaru, and Kurojin-chan that noted me of what happened."

InuYasha thanked them silently, as his eyes slid shut, and finally, fainted.

* * *

**The End**

**Author Note:**

**(1)12.2- Kurojin- -starts to strangle Ixi with the mouse cord- Bad, Ixi, Bad! Bad cliché of scenery, you fail, you here me! FAIL! **

**Can't… breath…. **

**Jaki- Means Devil. It was Kurojaki, Black devil, but it sounded to much like Kurojin.

* * *

**

**Random rant:**

**Actually, Kurojin is right. Falling cherry blossoms is a horrible cliché of scenery. I'm guessing InuYasha isn't really very InuYasha-like. But you have to remember that he's really young and pretty naïve in some ways. And kids tend to forgive easily, so don't go nagging me about InuYasha not going round ripping Sesshoumaru's heart out 24/7, as a kid I dough he would do that. Sure, sometimes they might get really annoyed with each other, but nothing like murder…**

**In on dvd volumes, InuYasha says he can't remember ever beeing loved by his father. So here you go. **

**TTFN!**

**-Ixi**


	4. Chapter of the Fourth

**If there are spelling errors, I amvery sorry. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (only Kurojin and Monyo)**

**Dedication: For Tiger, who now hunts in StarClan

* * *

**

"So cute, so cute."

"Leave it alone, InuYasha. It' probably got some kind of disease on it."

The voices were muffled, as the two brothers spoke inside a small rocky cave, on a lip on the mountainside. Kurojin was looking over InuYasha's shoulder, pushing away her black hair to get a better look at the think that was 'so cute'.

"It's only little, it wouldn't have anything bad on it." Insisted the hanyou, bending down to pick it up.

A whip flew out of Sesshoumaru's hand, and tripped InuYasha up. Landed on the solid ground, InuYasha rounded on his brother. "What's your problem? Just be cause it's different, doesn't mean it's bad!"

"Don't be so naïve. We should probably kill it. It's only going to get bigger." Sesshoumaru argued back.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, it's only a snow leopard, don't get your dog fur in a knot." Kurojin was holding a small white cub in her arms. It's big blue eyes blinked up from fur of creamy white with black patches over his body. On his forehead was a small pattern of a black arrow.

Sesshoumaru still looked frazzled. "You idiot, put it down before it bites you!"

The cub gave a small mrrow, and started to purr in Kurojin's arms, rubbing it silky head up and down her chest. InuYasha made a beeline for the cub, and tickled him under the chin. "Sesshoumaru, I think you're more capable of biting than he is."

They looked at him with stony faces.

"Fine! Do what ever you want with him." Sesshoumaru said, defeated.

"Let's bring him to the village!" InuYasha squealed, as the cub purred louder.

"Shouldn't we name him first?" Kurojin asked, letting InuYasha hold him.

"How about, Monyo?"InuYashaasked the cub. Blinking his pearly eyes, Monyo nodded. Sesshoumaru looked sour.

"Sheesh, getting all hyped over a cub."

The group trooped out of the cave, brushing off cobwebs from their exploring. Pulling one away from his dog-ears, InuYasha let Monyo gamble around their legs. He started to chase after Sesshoumaru's trailing dog fur and the poor boy had to start sprinting down the mountain to avoid the sharp claws and teeth.

The sun dipped behind the range. They didn't realise they had been looking in that cave all afternoon. "Time to go home." Kurojin said, as Sesshoumaru came back into view, Monyo gleefully clawing his way up onto Sesshoumaru's head. "Are you two going to take Monyo home with you?"

"Yes." InuYasha said.

"No." Sesshoumaru panted.

Both at the same time. Sparks cracked, as they glared at each other. "You just said that we could do what ever we want with him."

"Yes, but I didn't mean to make him stay in our home!" Sesshoumaru cried, ripping the cub off his head. The cub gave a startled mew, and scratched Sesshoumaru's hand. Dropping him like a hot coal, Sesshoumaru looked pointedly at InuYasha.

"You scared him." InuYasha said, picking up the cub.

"Why don't you just ask your father?" Kurojin sighed; the two brothers looked at her.

"Good idea." Sesshoumaru said. "He'll see some sense."

* * *

"I'm sorry boys, but your father's had to go away." InuYasha's mother said, as they sat round at the small table.

"Dammit." Sesshoumaru banged his head on the table, knowing that InuYasha was giving him that annoying little smile of his.

"Why do you need him?" She asked, leaning over slightly to put and hand on Sesshoumaru's forehead, making sure he wasn't going to bang his head down again.

"We wanted to ask him if we could keep this cub." InuYasha asked, holding up the purring Monyo.

"I don't see why not." His mother said, running a hand over his head. Sesshoumaru looked furious.

* * *

Sesshoumaru turned in early, but InuYasha took little Monyo outside to play with the old Sakura. She greeted them with a wag of her branch, and a small whisper. InuYasha scrambled up the tree, and sat in the higher branches.

"Monyo, what's the matter? You can come up," InuYasha called down to the cub. The black and white cub had been looking nervously at the tree. But at the sound of InuYasha's voice, he gave a mrrow, and started to climb the tree. The Sakura went oddly still, and stiff, as the Leopard climbed higher. What sounded like an angry hiss came from her. InuYasha looked at the hissing Sakura.

He patted her trunk. "What's with you?" As Monyo came up to InuYasha, the Sakura moved her branches, shielding him from InuYasha. "Sakura!" InuYasha cried, trying to push a branch away. Monyo grew frantic, mewing and crying, tugging at the branches that shield him from his master.

The Sakura hissed. InuYasha paused. Did Sakura know something? "It's ok." He whispered to the Sakura, putting his face on her trunk. "I want to go down now." With a small rattle, she let her branches fall, and InuYasha hopped down, Monyo close behind.

The cub took forever to settle down. He was forever leaping about Sesshoumaru and InuYasha's bed. He clawed with Sesshoumaru's dog fur, and tackled InuYasha's head, wanting to play. "Go to bed." InuYasha groan.

Like this was the magic word, Monyo padded to the end of InuYasha's bed, and curled up.

"Finally." Sesshoumaru breathed, rolling over and falling asleep.

* * *

The normal morning tweets of the birds were punctured by loud sobs, and screaming. InuYasha jerked awake, Sesshoumaru blinked open his eyes. "What's going on?" InuYasha asked, and picked up Monyo, and ran outside. The sliding doors along the village flew open, as sleepy eyed youkai looked out to the streets.

Sesshoumaru ran after InuYasha, their mother behind them.

InuYasha and Monyo came to the source of the commotion. A small group of villager were around four people.

A small inu youkai girl was crying the same words over and over. "Daddy, daddy!" It looked like she had a few cuts over her face and a gash over one arm. Her mother was kneeling next to her, sobbing, as she clung to her small baby. Of course, the baby had no idea what was going on, but all the noise was terrify him, so he was crying as well.

InuYasha pushed to the front of the crowd, ignore the snarls of 'half-breed'. He wondered what they were crying about. Sesshoumaru came up with him, and their mother rushed over to the sobbing woman, putting an arm round her.

"My husband." She said in a heart broken voice. Finally, InuYasha saw what was so horrible. A man was lying in the dirt. His eyes were torn to shreds, and his skull was spilt open. All along his arms were great slashes and teeth marks. His stomach was ripped apart, and along his legs were marks of teeth and claws.

"Looks like he's been mauled to death." Sesshoumaru said in a quiet voice.

"Mauled? By what?" InuYasha gasped, horrified at the sight of the man.

"Come on, we better get out of here." A voice said behind InuYasha. Kurojin was standing in a part of the crowd, her face rather white. "The villagers can deal with it, we don't need to be here." They followed her out of the village, and back to Monyo cave. "Let's play here, and go back at lunch time. Things might have been cleared up by then."

They nodded; both wanted to forget about the man. "Lets see if we can get further into the cave." Sesshoumaru suggested.

"Maybe Monyo can show us something?" InuYasha asked. The leopard mewed, and leapt from his arms. Stubby tail in the air, he jumped onto some low rocks. They grew steadily steeper, as the kitten climber higher.

"Slow down!" Kurojin yelled after a time. They had stopped to rest. "How high does this thing go?"

"I think were going deeper, not higher." InuYasha puffed, starting to catch up with Monyo, who was licking a paw. His blue eyes blinked warmly at them, and scuttled away. "Hey!" InuYasha yelled, running along a narrowing passage. Sesshoumaru and Kurojin sprinted after them. A flock of bats came out of nowhere, knocking InuYasha backwards, into Sesshoumaru whom knocked into Kurojin. Landing in a heap, InuYasha struggled free of the group.

He crawled on his stomach, as more bats flew over his head. "The gap is to small for you two!" He cried, as he came to the end of the passage.

"Let me try." Kurojin said. "I'm a girl, so I'm smaller."

"Wait, I'll go in first." InuYasha, pushing his way into the hole. The ground fell away and he fell into an underground lake. "Water!" he cried, treading it.

"Wait, I'm coming." Kurojin yelled, her voice muffled behind the thick layers of rocks. Lying flat to the ground, she tried to get in. "Ugh, I'm to big." She snarled, kicking and pushing.

"You'll get stuck!" Warned Sesshoumaru, pulling Kurojin out with a slight pop.

InuYasha paddled down the pond, looking up at the many pointy rocks hanging from the ceiling. A few glow bugs shone down, clinging to the rocks, catching insects. He looked at the water, which was black. It looked like the night sky. Black with a few stars in it.

It was peacefully quiet in the cave, as he floated towards the shore. Where was Monyo? In answer, he heard a mew, and looked up. The little white cub was smiling down at him from a rock formation.

He padded down to the hanyou, touching his nose with his own. With a flick of his tail, he started off again. InuYasha slipped and slid after him, water running from his silvery hair. He looked back at the tiny gap in the far end of the cave, which was where his brother and friend were. Sighing, he followed after Monyo.

The kitten walked along another passageway. Water trickled down the sides of the rocks, and a few wetas (1 that reminds me of King Kong ) crawled over the rocks. The rocks grew closer together again, and InuYasha felt water under foot. Glancing down, he saw water starting at his ankles.

Having to press his body closer to the walls, he started to fell nervous. Feeling like the walls were pressing tighter on his chest, and that the rocks would cave in, he started to panic. Monyo stopped, and curled round InuYasha's legs, trying to calm him. Breathing slowly, his leg felt through icy water. The water was coming to his waist.

The cave opened up again, and it was another pond. Monyo walked into the water, and paddled to a dead end. "Oh-no." InuYasha cried, knowing what was going to come. Monyo nodded, and dove under. Taking a huge gulp of air, InuYasha dived under. Striking out with his hands, he crashed into the bottom of the pond. Feeling blindly for the tunnel to go through, his fists curled round the edge of it. Kicking hard, he let himself rise, so his back scrapped the tunnels ceiling. The tunnel seemed to go on forever.

The blood pounded in his head, as he scrabbled along the rocks. A few bubbles exploded from his mouth, as his brain screamed for oxygen. He went limp, floating in a slight rip in the current.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Kurojin came out of the cave, blinking in the bright light. Looking a little worse for wear, they sat down, waiting for InuYasha to reappear. "I wonder where, Monyo took him?" Kurojin ask after a while.

"I dunno." Sesshoumaru yawned. "It's nearly lunch, wish he'd hurry up."

"I am hurrying up." InuYasha yelled, walking out form the mouth of the cave, Monyo in his arms.

"How'd you get out?" Kurojin asked, amazed.

"I, don't know." InuYasha said slowly. "All I remember is being in the water, then I was on the pond's edge, and Monyo led me out again. It was really weird."

"Who cares. Let go into the village and eat!" Sesshoumaru was half way down the hillside. They all ran after him. Monyo pushed InuYasha in the back, and he started to rollie pollie down the hill. Monyo rolled after him.

They had lunch at Kurojin's house. Her father made a seafood smelling soup. Kurojin appeared not to eat anything, as Sesshoumaru and InuYasha ate the bowls of soup, feeding some of the squid to Monyo. The cub gladly gobbled it up, licking his mouth, eager for more.

Kurojin asked her father for some metal, which he gave her with out raising questions. "What happened to the mauled man, father?" She asked, shaping the metal into a split sphere. Her father frowned, as he worked behind the irons. He dusted his apron. He was a large man, with a good-natured face, and he had small black devil wings coming out of his shoulder blades.

"We had a burial. All the mess was cleaned up." InuYasha and Sesshoumaru pushed their bowls away simultaneously, looking faintly sick.

"Sorry, guys." Kurojin laughed, cutting out slits in the sides of the half spheres. "Hm, I need something to go in the middle of this, do you have-" Monyo mewed, and in his mouth was a golden bell. "-anything…" She trailed off, wondering where the leopard had found the bell.

He rolled it to her. "Thank you, Monyo." She cooed, patting his head. He purred. She placed the bell in the middle of the ball, and put them together. "Look, Monyo. I've made a ball for you to play with."

She rolled it along the ground, and it fell apart. Her father boomed with laughter. "Kurojin, you need to seal the ball. Let me do it." He took the ball, and put it in vice. Wheeling it up tight, he placed hot coals in his fire tongs. Running them along the balls edges, they melted and sealed. Unwinding it, he picked them up in the tongs, and placed them in cold water. With a sputtering hiss, steam billowed out. "All done." He said cheerfully, throwing the ball to Kurojin.

It jingled merrily, as Kurojin rolled it along the ground. Monyo looked at it then took chase, zigzagging between the bodies, pawing the ball with his large paws. Monyo hit the ball, and the ball rolled out of the door. Leaping to their feet, they followed Monyo, who patted it between his paws. He turned round, and passed the ball to InuYasha. Stopping it with a foot, he kicked it to Sesshoumaru. It lifted, and bounced off his head.

Kurojin caught the ball in mid air, and threw it over to Monyo. The cub dribbled the ball down the street, the youkais and hanyou running after him.

* * *

Still Inutaisho was away, and their mother wouldn't say were he went. Feeding the leopard the leftover dinner scraps, InuYasha and Sesshoumaru went to bed.

Again, the cub took forever to get to sleep. And this time the ringing was driving the brothers insane. "Got to sleep!" Yelled InuYasha, lifting the balls out of the cub's grasp. He mewed, and curled up to sleep at the foot of his bed again.

InuYasha put the toy to one side, and pulled up the covers.

* * *

Sakura tapped on the windows the next morning. Her rapping grew louder, when nobody woke up. Monyo nuzzled into InuYasha, purring in his ear. Giggling, he rolled over, mumbling. "Cut it out."

The kitten bit him on the nose. "Ow! I'm up, geez. Wake up, Sesshoumaru!" He shook his brother's shoulder. Sesshoumaru rubbed his eyes, sitting up.

"What?" He asked, as their sliding door opened. Their mother looked in, her face worried.

"Your not to go outside today." She said.

"Why's that?" Demanded Sesshoumaru, waking more fully up, and folding away his bed. His step-mother looked slightly pale.

"The village men are searching the whole range. There's been another attack. A whole family had been killed." They ran to the window, and peered out. InuYasha could just see a flock of people, and heard muffled sobs. "If the attacker comes back, I want you to be inside. Your father's magic will protect us."

Monyo was chasing his ball again. He lobed it at the wall, and it flew back toward him. With a smile, she snapped the doors shut.

"It must be serious." InuYasha murmured, as the ball flew over his head.

* * *

The villagers were looking down at the six bodies. All were inu youkai. It was the same kind of wounds. The man and woman's eyes had been gauged out, body torn apart by teeth and claws. An old man's limbs had been ripped away, and the three children were hardly recognisable under the dried blood and innards. Almost every part of their small bodies had been tossed, and bitten apart.

* * *

Thankfully, the brothers, nor Kurojin saw this. They were locked away. Bored out of their skulls, Sesshoumaru was gazing out of the window, watching a few spits of rain trickle down the panes. His head was in his hands; his breath steamed up the glass.

Monyo was snoozing on their packed away beds, and InuYasha was absentmindedly picking a large hole in the wood, as he stare into space.

Sesshoumaru's head slipped off his hands, and banged his chin rather painfully on the ledge. He turned to his brother. "What do you want to do?" He asked, as the rain pelted harder.

"Uh, draw." InuYasha said, not really listening.

"Sounds fine, I'll get the stuff." Sesshoumaru passed by InuYasha, and knocked on his head, making sure someone was still in there. InuYasha shook his head slightly. Good enough. In a small cupboard, he pulled out two large scrolls and pots of ink. He found two brushes, and threw them into the pile.

Scooting them along the floor, he pushed a scroll and brush at InuYasha. They flopped to the ground, legs in the air. Sesshoumaru chewed on the tip of his brush, thinking of something to draw.

He looked at InuYasha, who was busy running the brush over the paper, a few drops of ink hitting his nose. "What are you doing?"

InuYasha flipped his picture round, holding it up. "It's, Monyo." He said. Hearing his name, the leopard scampered down to have a look. It was pretty good. It was down in a basic Chinese style. The head and body was like a backward S, and the end of the S came round for the tail. Small triangle airs hovered from his head, and you could see three paws. InuYasha had then put the dots forming a black arrow over Monyo's head, and a few on his tail and back.

Monyo clearly liked it. He purred, and rubbed InuYasha's head. He pawed at the picture. A black paw print appeared. Finding the ink funny to lick off his paws, he rubbed it along Sesshoumaru's scroll. "Hey!" Cried Sesshoumaru, pulling the scroll from under the kitten. He tumbled off with a startled mew. Sesshoumaru grabbed the cub by the scruff, and looked at his furry white face. He blinked back, giving a cheeky smile. "Your dead, fur ball!" And started to throttle the cat round the neck.

It would have been pretty comical and funny, if Sesshoumaru hadn't been a youkai, and was more than capable of killing the kitten by doing this. Picking up an inkbottle, InuYasha threw it at Sesshoumaru. The bottle smashed when it made contact with the silvery head. This seemed to distract Sesshoumaru for a while. His hair dripping with black, he let go of the gasping Monyo.

Blinking his glazed eyes, Monyo scampered behind InuYasha. "Don't you dare do that to Monyo, again!" The hanyou yelled.

His hair now a startling shade of black, Sesshoumaru turning flaming eyes on InuYasha. InuYasha seemed to shrink, as Sesshoumaru towered over his little brother. "This means war, twerp!"

Picking up the two brushes, he threw them like darts at InuYasha. The small boy had to throw his body to the ground, feeling the air stir as they whizzed over his head. The brushes hit the wall and stuck there.

InuYasha threw another inkpot. Drawing out his glowing whip, Sesshoumaru shattered it in mid air. The ink spattered the walls, and the brothers and one cub. Grabbing five inkpots, Sesshoumaru threw them haphazardly at his sibling. Having to flip backwards out of the way, the pots splashed ink all over the place. One hit Monyo on the tail, soaking the kitten's bottom half.

With a hiss, he leapt onto the window still, trying to get out of the way.

But the window still was not safe. Rain pummelled at the glass, and a scroll went flying Monyo's way. Fur on end, he ducked, and it hit the pane of glass, nearly braking it. InuYasha ripped off his picture, and unravelled his scroll. Using it like a whip, he twirled it round Sesshoumaru.

With his arms pinned to his sides, Sesshoumaru couldn't move.

Their bedroom door slid open. The female looked slightly amused, as he grabbed both of her sons by the scruff. The parchment slipped off Sesshoumaru. "It looks like all you boys need a bath." Monyo bounced over to her.

"NOOO!"

* * *

Smelling strongly of soup and bubbles, some of the ink had stayed stubbornly in Sesshoumaru's hair. "You'll just have to wait until it grows out." His step-mother said, brushing some knots out of his hair. Sesshoumaru scowled, folding his arms.

The room was clean again, and the rain had stopped to a soft pattering. It was growing blacker out side, and Sakura was sighing in the rain, almost whistling. InuYasha peeked up from under his blankets; Monyo cuddled up under his chin. The cub smelt of lavender, making InuYasha sneeze.

"There, you're done." His step-mother said at last, stowing the comb away. Before Sesshoumaru could get away, she had planted a kiss on his cheek. Pulling a face, he slipped under the covers. Laughing, she lent over InuYasha, letting the small boy hug her round the neck. "No, I didn't forget you, little Monyo." For the cub had pawed at her face when she had bent down.

She lifted him out of the covers, and blew on his nose, making him squeal in delight. Placing Monyo at the end of InuYasha's bed, she gave him a final tickle on the tummy. "Goodnight you three." She said, and blew out the candles as she left the room.

"Good night."

"Goodnight mum."

"Mrrow."

* * *

It came with no surprise that the next day they found out that two more inu youkai had been killed.

The three woke at the sounds of; men calling to each other, running round to gather up more men, and the clatter of weapons. They looked out of the frosted window, seeing men sprinting round the village. "It's getting worse." Sesshoumaru said, leaning over, and on, InuYasha's head, his breath not only fogging up the window, but also making InuYasha's dog-ears twitch.

"Do you think they will find the killers, Onii-san?" InuYasha asked, turning round as Sesshoumaru stopped leaning on him. Sesshoumaru gazed up at the ceiling, thinking.

"I dunno. But what makes you say there's more than one?"

"Nothing, but one creature can't kill three days in a row. It would get bored with it."

Sesshoumaru felt his sweat drop. "Ergh, your such a.." He couldn't think of an insult. "..kid! Don't be so naïve, that's the point of being a killer, you can't get suddenly bored of killing."

"To bad our dad isn't here, he would have found the killer by now. I think that's why everybody is so scared."

So once again, they had to stay inside. The boredom was so intense, that Sesshoumaru was muttering; "Bored, bored, bored." Every time he hit his head on the wall. InuYasha was flat on the floor. One hand was propping up his head; the other was making a large hole in the floor again. Monyo was asleep, his small body raising and falling.

A kitten's life is so hard.

* * *

InuYasha woke up in the middle of the night. Wondering what made him wake, he rubbed his eyes, looking at the end of his mat, expecting to find Monyo. But the leopard wasn't there.

Slipping out of his bed, he looked all round the room. He found a lot of dust bunnies, but no cub. (2)The small dusty rabbits hopped after him, growing smaller as the dust shifted off them. Before the last one had disappeared, InuYasha was softly opening the sliding door, and going outside. The bunny followed him a few steps. InuYasha turned round, and waved goodbye at it. Lifting a paw, it disappeared.

Sakura rattled in alarm, as InuYasha hurried passed. "Shush, don't tell, Sakura." He whispered. She paused, then nodded her trunk slowly. Smiling, he hurried down the village. He stopped, looking round the village. Something caught his eye.

A ghostly white figure was leaping from house to house. The thing was like a giant tiger. The fur round its feet, and scruff were floating, and trailed in the air like fire. He was too far away to be sure, but it had strange markings round its cheeks, legs, sides and forehead. It's wolf like face turned to look at InuYasha.

The hanyou froze, not daring to move. Narrowing blood red eyes, it turned, and melted into the house next to it. Unfreezing his body, InuYasha ran after the tiger. Getting to the house, he pulled open the sliding door. Narrowing his eyes in the gloom, he made out a huge feline shape. As his eyes adjusted, he realised the tiger youkai had a small child in it's mouth. The tiger had her by her robe front, and she was dangling with hardly any life left.

Mouth open slightly, she blinked at InuYasha, before her eyes glazed over, and the youkai threw her away. The tiger looked at him, blinked, and then a look of pure delight struck its furry face. With a roar, he started to shrink as he ran at InuYasha. In a pop, Monyo had appeared, purring in InuYasha'a arms.

InuYasha pushed the cub away from him. Starting to look scared Monyo looked up at InuYasha. "Don't look at me like that!" InuYasha cried, trying to move away from the cub. "You're a killer. Were you planning to kill me, my brother and my mother in the end?" The leopard shook his head, looking like he might start to cry. "Why are you attacking everyone, Monyo?" InuYasha asked, kneeling next to the shaking kitten.

He looked up, his eyes reflecting sadness. With a flick of his tail, he gestured to InuYasha to come closer. Very reluctantly, he bent lower. Monyo lent up, and pressed his arrow mark to InuYasha's forehead. "I'm sorry." It was faint, but the voice InuYasha could here was coming from the leopard. "In my former life, I met a youkai. At that point in my life, I had lost my mother, and was morning for her. The youkai said that he could stop that pain, if I let him share my body with him. So I did. But then he slowly started to take over my heart. At night, I would transform into a monster, and kill inu youkai. The youkai despised inu youkai for some reason.

The longer I lived for, the more the youkai took control. Still as a kitten, I killed myself. But the youkai kept me alive, so I've been walking this earth, killing inu youkai for his pleasure. Do you remember when I took you into the cave? When I swam into the tunnel, he was hoping you would drown, but I remembered the kindest you showed me, and pushed him away, and saved your life." The cub started to sob his small body shaking, but no tears coming out.

InuYasha pulled his forehead away from the crying Monyo, and took him in his arms. He now realised why Sakura had been scared for his life. She could tell that Monyo harboured an evil youkai.

"Monyo, you should rest, and not hurt, anymore." InuYasha murmured, and brushed his lips over the small arrow. It glowed for a second, and a dark spirit rose out of the cub's ghost. With a hiss, it stared at InuYasha for a moment, then vanished.

With a cry, the ghost leapt out of InuYasha's arms, and floated above the hanyou, glowing with starlight fur and eyes. "InuYasha." He said, starting to fade. "Thanks to your kindness, the dark spirit has left me. Monyo, I will always love that name you gave me. I want you to know my true name. It's Hiya-n." 

" Fire Arrow?" InuYasha cried, as the kitten grew more transparent. "Your true name is Fire Arrow?" 

" Yes." Hiya-n purred, and closed his eyes. A single tear ran down his cheek, and dripped down. It landed with a glassy tinkle. 

" Goodbye, InuYasha. Remember me by this, for my mother has been waiting for me." And he faded away. InuYasha looked down at the tear. It had hardened as it dropped, becoming solid. It had changed shape. 

It was the shape of an arrow. 

InuYasha looked out of the window, the stars twinkling in the night sky. He closed his eyes, holding the arrow to his chest. Hiya-n had gone to prowl in the stars, with his mother, forever and a day(3).

* * *

**The End **

**Author's note:**

**81.2- Ugh, yeah. I wrote this part after I saw King Kong. So I was like, ew, giant freakin' wetas! I hate bugs, so that part in the movie really got to me. And in front of my family, were three little boys, so they basically talked through out the remanding of the movie. It was too long for them. Three hours or whatever. You know when Ann is standing on the Empire State building, and Kong's been shot, there were like; **

'**Jump, jump, jump!'**

**God, I kicked the chair to make them shut up, but ended up kicking my dads foot….**

**124.2- Dust bunnies. Taking it literally. I thought it was pretty cute **

**142.3- Forever and a day is commonly used for saying that he will be there till the end of time, aka he will be in the stars always. It's also in one of the Pokemon songs XD**

**Hiya-n- Means Fire Arrow, which InuYasha pointed out.**

* * *

**Random rant: **

**I thought of this in the middle of the night, and had to jot it down using a blunt pencil. It was agony - -'' The ending seemed rushed and pretty over fluffy, but to bad! **

**Remember, give ideas if you have any that might help me. I've done the next chapter xD I actually did this chapter like, a week ago, but was to lazy to put it up. And when I got round to it, my Internet went weird. **

**TTFN! **

**-Ixi**


	5. Chapter of the Fifth

**I've been driven into a wall of nothing to write about. I need ideas, peoples! So this will make half of you say, WTF! If there are spelling mistakes, sorry 'bout that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. (Only Kurojin, Fuuga and 'Tobie'.)

* * *

**

"A picnic?" The brother's cried together. InuYasha was hanging upside down from Sakura, who was swinging her branches merrily. Sesshoumaru was at the base of the tree, his arms crossed angrily over his chest.

"That's right," Kurojin said, who had a large woven basket on her head. "I've been watching you two for the passed days. You've done nothing."

"And it's going to stay that way," InuYasha closed his eyes lazily. Kurojin scowled, as Sesshoumaru chuckled. She thought for a moment. Then she remembered that arrow; Hiya-n had giving to InuYasha.

"Say, InuYasha?" Kurojin said slyly, scooting closer to the hanyou. Sesshoumaru looked up at them, knowing that look in the youkaiesses' (Demonesses') eyes. InuYasha opened up one eye, as Kurojin smiled sweetly at him.

"Wh-what?" He asked nervously.

The small girl twirled a strand of his silvery hair round her finger. She knew if she did this to any boy, they would do anything she asked. It was sealed as soon as InuYasha started to blush. "Where that arrow that, Hiya-n gave you?"

"Uh," InuYasha squeaked, very aware that Sesshoumaru was doubled up with silent laughter. Silently hating Kurojin, he answered. "Round my neck."

"Well, isn't that convenient?" She said, running a finger along his neckline. Even if she was going to be called a pervert for the rest of her life, she didn't care. If it was possible, InuYasha had gone a deeper shade of red. Sesshoumaru had stopped laughing. He wiped a tear away. Already he had realised her plan, but it seemed cruel to play on his little brother. InuYasha looked mortified.

Finding the necklace, Kurojin tightened her grip on it, and pulled. It came off with a snap. Holding it in her hand, she tossed it in the air, and caught it. "Very convenient."

The colour drained out of his face, and InuYasha fell out of Sakura with a crash. "You, you little witch!" He yelled, a gleam of murder in his eyes. Sesshoumaru was roaring with laughter. "And you." The hanyou rounded on him. "Why didn't you tell me see was going to do it?"

"I didn't know she was going to do it, but I've seen her do it before," he paused, and nearly turned as red as his brother in shame. "She's done it to me as well."

Still throwing the necklace up in the air, Kurojin was openly laughing. "You want this back?" She teased. "Then you have to go on my picnic."

Claws unsheathed, InuYasha snarled. "Don't bet on it. I'm gonna pound you to the ground," Kurojin laughed again, and waggled her finger at InuYasha. She turned on her heel, and started to sprint down the village. "A-hey, get back here!" InuYasha ran after her.

Sighing, and getting to his feet, the inu youkai walked calmly after them.

* * *

"I'm going to kill you, Kurojin-chan!" InuYasha screamed with arms out stretched as they ran down a narrow alley way. "You just wait until I get my hands on you!"

Turning her pixy like face towards him, she giggled, and purred. "Oooh, I can't wait," Kurojin watched his face turned a brilliant shade of red from rage and embarrassment. A window flew open above InuYasha's head. Glancing up, he saw a large wooden bucket, then was showered in hot water. Someone was doing the washing.

Only making him more heated, he put on a spurt of speed, and grabbed hold of Kurojin's back bow, and tugged. Thankfully, it was doubled knotted, or Kurojin would have stomped InuYasha into the ground. "Leggo of me, pervert." She yelled, dangling the necklace slightly above his nose.

"Me! I'm the pervert?" InuYasha cried in outrage, as Kurojin ran faster. He made a wild snatch at the necklace. But with his focus only on the arrow, Kurojin wrenched his hands off her kimono. He stumbled, and fell face down into the dirt. Laughing with glee, she sprinted out of the village, her basket tipping slightly on her head.

Sesshoumaru came up behind his panting brother, and sat down on his back. "Having fun?" He asked, stroking InuYasha's wet hair, rather like master and dog. InuYasha bared his fangs.

"Ugh, that…that." He searched for a harsh insult, but came up with nothing. "She makes me so mad!" He pounded the ground with his hands.

Sesshoumaru, still on top of InuYasha, sniggered. "Kurojin-chan tends to do that. But she's only having fun," tickling the tops of InuYasha's silky ears.

InuYasha made them go flat to his skull. "Stop that damn stroking. It's pissing me off." He struggled to get out from under his brother's dead weight, but Sesshoumaru had him pinned. "Get off me, jerk!"

"Now, dear InuYasha," Sesshoumaru said, thoroughly enjoying himself. "We don't use that kind of-" He broke off, as a few of the wooden crates in the alley were knocked flying by something. Turning to look, the inu youkai saw a rather mad looking chicken. With a steely glint in it's beaded eyes, it clucked loudly, and started to charge at Sesshoumaru. "What the hell?"

Wings beating wildly at its sides, it landed neatly on top of Sesshoumaru's head. With a small cluck, it started to drill pecks into Sesshoumaru's head. "Geeeh!" Leaping off InuYasha, Sesshoumaru starting running down the ally, his arms working like windmills. But, if there is one chicken, there is sure to be more. As InuYasha was laughing his head off, there was a flurry of wings, and a whole flock of the mad birds appeared at the end of the alley.

"Argh! Stamped!" InuYahsa got off the ground, and ran after Sesshoumaru, as the birds followed after them like a fluffy wave.

* * *

Kurojin stopped on a rocky outlook. She frowned. She was sure that InuYasha would have followed her out here. She took the basket off her head, and put it down next to her.

The outlook overlooked the village. Mist hung round the mountains, and a stormy gray sky was sagging with rain. The air was slightly thick, and musty. She peered at the village, seeing two persons sprinting out of the exit. "Hmm, it that them?" She wondered to nobody. Peering closer, she saw something very large and very fluffy, following them.

"Argh!" Kurojin cried, as they brothers hurtled towards her. "Don't come this way!" With a mighty leap, they scaled the rocks, and landed in a heap. Chickens scratched at the rocks, and hopped up and down in a frenzy. They couldn't get up rock face. "Get off, getoffgetoffgetoff!" Kurojin yelled, shoving InuYasha off her head and Sesshoumaru off her stomach.

InuYasha wore a look of triumph. "Aha! I have my arrow." He held up the glinting necklace. He tied it back round his neck. "You are to keep ten feet away from me, at all times."

"Even when you're asleep?" She pouted.

"Yes, you sicko!" He yelled, starting to whack her head.

Small tears started in Kurojin's purple eyes. "Owies, don't be so mean!" She caught his wrist. Then gave him a kiss on the nose. She clung on to his arm.

"EWWW! Girl germs! Get her off me, Sesshoumaru! Get her off me!" He screamed, thrashing madly, as Kurojin rubbed her head up and down his arm, like Hiya-n used to do. But Sesshoumaru was to busy laughing, holding onto the side of his rib cage.

"She's your problem now, not mine." He managed to say after a while, then helped himself to something from the picnic basket. InuYasha had tears of his own, tears of annoyance, and what ever pride he might have had, crushed.

"My my, aren't we the funny bunch?" She a female voice behind the group. Kurojin had stopped trying to give InuYasha a heart attack, and turned to look up at the new comer.

"We're busy here, lady." She said coldly.

"Clearly," she laughed. She leapt down from the rock, and came into view. Her face was pointed, and pale, and she had slit yellow eyes. Her hair was bubble gum pink, and the large feathery wings that were part of her clawed hands, were pink as well. She wore a small kimono, which was inky black, with a large pink bow on the back of it. Her feet were also clawed like an eagle's. (think Harpy Lady)

"And what do you want?" InuYasha asked, looking very ruffled up.

"I wanted to see what all the screaming was about. " She looked rather disappointed. She picked up InuYasha. "Hmm, a hanyou?" And she gave him a good look over. "I clearly don't see what you see in him, little girl," she said after a while.

"Put him down!" Kurojin yelled.

"Certainly," the bird youkai laughed, and tossed InuYasha off the rocky outlook. The hanyou yelped, and felt his body bouncing off the rocks. His head smashed onto a jutting out rock, and he was out cold. He landed on top of the chickens. They clucked, and started to attack him.

"InuYasha!" Sesshoumaru and Kurojin cried. Sesshoumaru peered over the edge. But he could only see masses of white feathers. The bird youkai cackled madly, and flapped over to Sesshoumaru. With a grin, she picked up the picnic basket.

"I'll take this." She rose into the air, with her tongue out. With a comical waggle of her talons, she flapped off, over the mountain range.

"Argh! We have to go after her!" Kurojin yelled.

"And what about InuYasha?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"InuYasha is gone, we can't look back on the past," she sighed. Sesshoumaru half closed his golden eyes, then frog marched Kurojin down the lookout.

Sesshoumaru used his bright whip to scare away the chickens. They flapped away, glaring over their shoulders at the pair. InuYasha looked a fright. His body was covered in scratches, and he had feathers all over him.

"I think he's knocked out." Sesshoumaru said, as they bend over him.

"Maybe I should give him mouth to mouth?" Kurojin said.

"Kurojin-chan…" Sesshoumaru said with patience. "I don't really think-"

"Hey, you right!" Kurojin slapped her fist into to hand, and grabbed Sesshouamru by the scruff. "You should do it." And pushed his head down on to InuYasha's chest. Glaring into InuYasha's fire rat robes, he gripped Kurojin's wrist. Twisting it over her head, he got off of InuYasha.

"Anymore of your funny remarks, and I'll pop your head off your shoulders." He growled. Kurojin nodded, not going to argue with an angry Sesshoumaru. Letting her arm go, he frowned at InuYasha. "We need to wake him up."

He whacked InuYasha across the face. "Yo, get up, InuYasha!" InuYasha sat bolt up right.

"Did you just hit me?" He yelled.

"Would you rather we left you knocked out?" Sesshouamru asked calmly, as InuYasha gripped the front of his robes.

"Yes, thank you."

"Hey!" Kurojin cried. "We need to get that basket back!"

"Pfft, why, it's just food?" Sesshoumaru asked, holding off InuYasha with his hand on his brother's face.

"Uh, not exactly." She muttered, looking sheepish. "InuYasha's necklace is in there."

"It's round my neck, idiot." InuYasha said, trying to get at his brother.

"Uh, no. I planted a fake. I put the real one in the basket." InuYasha ripped the necklace off. It was tin foil.

"You what!"

* * *

"I'm gonna kill you, Kurojin-chan!" InuYasha still ranted on, as he clung onto his brother's neck. They were sprinting round the range. Still to small to run like his brother, InuYasha was on Sesshoumaru's back, much to his displeasure.

Kurojin was running along side Sesshoumaru, looking very guiltily.

"This is hopeless." Sesshoumaru said after half an hour of full out running. They had covered what range of the mountain they had known. They had run to the small stream, only to find some villagers fishing. Then to the circle of rocks, where Sesshoumaru had fought the kitsunes. A pack of white wolves were eating a corpse, so they didn't bother to ask. Then to the cave where they had found, Hiya-n. But a flock of bats had frightened them away.

"We have know idea where she flew of. And we can't follow her scent in the air."

"Yeah we can." InuYasha said. "You just need to smell long and hard. Part the different smells from the wind, and find her." He paused, and lifted his nose to the sky. He drank in the smells. The pack of wolves was off to his far left, and the smell of blood was strong. He smelt the river, and the musty smells that ran round the green rocks. He could smell the mist, thick and heavy, smell the rain, kind of like the river. He smelt the rocks, the earth, and snow. He smelt the small creatures in the undergrowth, and different youkais.

Then a new smell came to him. It was wild, and free, and somewhat sweet. That must be the bird youkai, for he could smell his scent with her, and the food basket. He opened his eyes, which he had closed, and sniffed for a direction. "Over there!" He cried, and pointed to one of the highest mountains.

"You're kidding?" Sesshoumaru gaped up at the huge height.

* * *

The bird youkai was sitting in what looked like a huge nest made up of treasure. Spear heads poked out of the sides, to stop anyone getting in, and barbed wire was woven in the twigs and branches. Glittering beads and pendants hung all round the laughing youkai, as she looked inside the basket.

Small gemstones were embedded all over the floor of the nest, and piles of silver and gold coins were grouped round her claws. Her glossy pink feathers were all over the place, and a few of her broken claws were here and there, painted all different colours. Some large paintings were propped up on the nests sides, some her own work, others stolen. Daggers were stabbed through some of the canvas, and large cattle spears were poking out of nest like crude posts. Small animals were scattered over the cattle spears. Some were still moving, their small bodies covered with scratches and blood.

Bones were scattered outside of her nest. One large skull looked horribly like a human's. Eating a rice ball, she pulled out the arrow necklace. "Oooh, what a pretty arrow," she purred, dangling it before her. "It's perfect."

There was a scurry of movement, and a black crow flapped into the nest. The crow had two pointy fangs coming out of its beck, and had a large chain round one of its legs. "What's perfect, Fuuga-sama?" He asked, his voice slightly raspy.

"Tobie-kun," Fuuga cooed, giving the crow a tickle with her claws. "Don't you just love this necklace." The necklace flashed in the crow's black eyes. With a slight frown, he bobbed his head.

"It's lovely, but I wish you wouldn't call me that. My name is Tobu." Tobu, or his pet name Tobie, said in his raspy voice. Fuuga just smiled, and started to mend the necklace with a brand of her own magic. She strapped it on her throat.

"Go and scout round, Tobie-kun," she said, ignoring his ruffled up body. "I want to make sure that little hanyou, doesn't get his pretty necklace back."

"What makes you say it belonged to a hanyou?" Tobu asked, hopping on top of a large ruby.

"Use your nose, idiot!" She snapped, twirling the arrow.

"I don't have one," he said with dignity.

"Oh," Fuuga sighed, and handed a piece of squid to the eager crow, "you get more, sweetie." She winked, and put a finger on her cheek. "If you make sure that half-breed and his pals don't make their way up here."

Gulping down the meat, Tobu crowed, and flapped off. Fuuga let lose a sigh, and watched her reflection in a giant glob of amber.

* * *

"InuYasha, stop moving round!" Barked Sesshoumaru, as InuYasha started to get agitated. Sesshoumaru was basically upside down, as his climbed his way up a boulder. On the underside of the rock, InuYasha was clinging onto his waist, Sesshoumaru digging his claws to the rock, so he didn't fall to his death. "I don't see why," Sesshoumaru felt the blood rushing to his head, as he moved a few more inches. "We don't just leave the bird with the necklace."

"We can't!" Cried InuYasha, feeling Sesshoumaru's muscles straining. "What do you think, Hiya-n would say?"

"Wouldn't know." He grunted, as the blood rush back, as he climbed out from under the rock, and now a long the side of it. "He's dead."

"I don't care what you say," InuYasha said, climbing onto Sesshoumaru's head, and leaping to the top of a small hollowed out ledge. "I'm getting my arrow back." Sesshoumaru clawed his way up to InuYasha and Kurojin, panting.

"Hey, who's that?" Sesshoumaru pointed at a chained crow that was sitting near the edge.

"Dunno. He was up here when I came up," Kurojin said, holding out a hand to the crow. "Isn't he cute?" The crow fluffed up his feathers, looking insulted, and hopped away from her hands. "Don't be like that," she said sweetly, and crawling nearer. "I just want to say hi," with a glint in his eyes, the crow hopped further away.

"Hey, Kurojin-chan," Sesshoumaru said sharply, as Kurojin followed the crow, as if she was under a spell. She was getting dangerously close to the edge. The crow hopped a little out of her reach. Scowling, Kurojin edged nearer.

"Kurojin-chan!" InuYasha yelled, as the crow teetered on the edge.

"Gottcha!" Kurojin lunged forward. In a flourish, the crow flapped up, and Kurojin fell passed the crow.

With a smirk, the crow watched the girl plummet down the mountain. "Kurojin-chan!" The brothers yelled as one, as they crawled to the edge. They could just see her, her body flipping over and over.

* * *

Kurojin felt terror like nothing she had felt before, and frightened tears flicked over her shoulders. She closed her eyes, waiting for her to make compacted with the earth below. Something deep inside her reared up, determined not to let her die. That something snarled, and flames roared with in her. Flames of courage.

A purple glow shone round her, as she smashed into the ground. The rocks shattered round her, and gritty dirt flew up round her. A slight mushroom cloud billowed up, then misted out.

"Kurojin-chan," Sesshoumaru said weakly, as InuYasha cried silently.

* * *

"Oh, my." Fuuga said, as she looked down from her rocky perch. "What a hit!"

Cackling laughter filled her sharp ears, as Tobu came into view. "That stupid girl followed me right off the edge! A little bit of magic dust never hurt to get her to follow me," the dust was in his feathers. As soon as the crow fluffed them up, the dust was thrown into Kurojin's face. The magic made the girl forget where she was, and only to follow the thing in front of her.

"Tobie-kun, you're so cleaver," Fuuga purred, throwing him another bit of squid. Catching it in his beck, the crow laughed again, forgetting to be annoyed about that name.

"I'll deal with the two brothers now."

* * *

"How is this /my/ fault?" Yelled InuYasha through his tears.

"It's your necklace, that's why where're up here in the first place!" Sesshoumaru yelled, looking at the huge crater at the bottom of the mountain. "How did she make such a big hit?"

InuYasha scowled, his golden eyes wet with tears. He slammed a fist into the rock face. "God, dammit." His fist slid down the wall and he press his forehead to the cold rocks, a few more tears leaking from his eyes.

"Hey, InuYasha." Sesshoumaru said suddenly, sounding faint. "Turn round."

InuYasha screwed up his eyes. "What, now?"

"I said, turn around!" He yelled, grabbing InuYasha round the shoulders.

"Leave me alone!"

"For the love of sanity, look!" He wheeled his brother round. Opening up his eyes, he stared. Kurojin was hovering in the air, still admitting a faint purple glow. Looking a little battered, but other than that, fine.

"Eh?"

"I survived!" She cried happily, spinning in the air, making the brothers turn white. "And, I can fly!" She zoomed round in neat circles.

"Don't bet on it!" The same crow came from nowhere, and started to attack at Kurojin's eyes. Screaming, she threw her hands over her face, as the crow started to shred her robed arms with beck and claws.

"Leave her alone!" Sesshoumaru let fly his whip. It curled round Tobu, and he was flung into the wall, his breath knocked out of him.

"Quick, I'll fly us to the top!" Kurojin grabbed Sesshoumaru and InuYasha round the wrists, and started her way to the top.

* * *

"Oh, poo." Fuuga cried, as she saw Kurojin flying her way up her. She folded her winged arms, and thought for a second. "What happened to Tobie-kun?"

* * *

Tobu, at this very moment, was out cold, lying on his back still in the hollowed out rock formation.

* * *

"Well, never mind. That mutt isn't getting his claws on _my_ necklace." He put her hand over the arrow protectively.

Kurojin sped up towards her, spotting her bright hair. Sesshoumaru readied himself to spring, and InuYasha saw the glinting silver between Fuuga's claws. With a leap, she spread her feathering wings, or, her arms, and glided down. Kurojin threw Sesshoumaru off her. The inu youkai beard his claws, as he was shot towards her.

A slight shimmer admitted from Fuuga, and she put her own clawed feet up, like an attacking eagle would. Sesshoumaru frowned, and drew back his hands, and strunk out. She did the same, and their claws met with sparks. Sesshoumaru was thrown back. With his whip, he lashed onto a rock, hanging safely from it. "Take this!" A whip crack out from Fuuga's claws, and hit Sesshoumaru's back, making his kimono tear, and blood seep out.

"How'd she do that?" Gasped InuYasha, as Kurojin circled above.

"I'm not sure, but I'm stopping her!" Kurojins hands cracked, and she cried. "Sankon Te-!"

The same shimmer ran across Fuuga, and she turned away from Sesshoumaru, to look up at Kurojin. "Sankon Tetsusou!" She cried, and slashed her claws down. Great waves of light shot at the pair, and Kurojin dropped InuYasha, as she felt the light cut across her cheeks, blood splattering out.

InuYasha crashed into a boulder, and looked up, a bruise appeared on his shoulder blade. Running her claws along her cut, Kurojin tried again. "Hijin K-!"

Fuuga stabbed her self in the arm, blood running along her claws, and cried. "Hijin Ketsusou!" The blades of blood flew out of her claws, and shattered Kurojin's own blades. One hit her on the blunt side, and Kurojin span off, stabbing her arm on one of the cattle spears. She hung off it, moving her arm. But the spear dug deeper, the small tooth like points digging round her flesh. "What _is_ this?"

Fuuga laughed. "That, my dear, is a cattle spear. In future, they will use them in bullfights. When the bull moves round, the spikes will dig deeper into their necks, slowly killing them."

Sesshoumaru leaped up from the rock, and shank his poisonous claws into her ankle. She looked down at him, and her own claws burnt with poison. She sank them into his face. The pain was horrible, and Sesshoumaru curled off her leg, and landed on top of InuYasha. With a shimmer, the poison leaked out of her leg, healing it.

InuYasha crawl out from under his brother. "Sesshoumaru!" He cried, as his brother cringed in pain. "Are you ok?"

"Other than my face feeling like I have hot pokers pressing on it, peachy." Came the sarcastic reply. Uh, okies, now what? InuYasha looked up at the laughing Fuuga.

"Going to attack me next, hanyou?" Asked the youkai, flexing her claws at him. She must have a weakness. He thought, looking round.

He lifted his hand up.

She shimmered, and rose her own hand. InuYasha swiped to the left. She swiped to the left. He then picked up a rock, and threw it at Fuuga. She made a rock hover, and it flew at InuYasha. He ducked, she ducked.

She mimicking me!

"Sankon Tetsusou!" He yelled, but didn't attack

"Sankon Tetsusou!" She yelled, and the lights flew at InuYasha. He dodged them, and started to leap up the boulders. She followed him, slashing her claws at him. He dodged all, and leapt on to her nest. The barb wire caught his feet, and held him firm.

Struggling, he felt the barbs digging deeper. Fuuga came up behind him. InuYasha lifted his claws. She shimmered, and did the same. "Sankon Tetsusou!" InuYasha cried, and slashed down at the nest. Looking horrified, but the mirror move bound her to mimic him. She attacked her own nest.

"No! My treasures!" Shescreeched, as gems, beads, pendants, paintings, gold and silver coins, bounced off the rocks, and down to the earth below.

"Sankon Tetsusou!" InuYasha yelled again, attacking the nest.

"Damn you, damn you!" She swore, as, again and again, she attacked the nest. The glittering hoard spilled down the snow, as she screamed with rage. "I'll kill you!" InuYasha raised his claws, and she had to stop, shimmering.

He put his claws to his throat.

"You wouldn't dare!" She breathed, her own claws finding her throat.

"If it means to kill you, then yes!" He yelled, drawing his claws back.

"InuYasha-kun, don't!" Yelled Kurojin, who was on the ground, the cattle spear sticking out of her arm.

Sesshoumaru looked up bleakly, his face throbbing. "InuYasha," he rasped, his eyes closing.

"Sankon Tetsuso-ackkk!" InuYasha gagged, and fell face down, something clinging to his back.

"Sankon Tetsusou." She had drawn her claws, and in a blaze of light, had cut her neck open. She toppled from the air, and tumbled down the mountainside. The necklace fell off, and landed with a plunk at InuYasha's head.

"Fuuga-sama!" Tobu cried, his small fangs digging into InuYasha's neck. Sesshoumaru blinked his eyes tiredly open, as the form of the dying bird youkai fell down the mountain. He struggled up, and clawed his way to the ruined nest.

Kurojin was panting, still with the prod in her arm. InuYasha was on the ground, twitching, as Tobu continued to bite. With a crack, Sesshoumaru let his whip out, and it scared the crow away. "I won't forget this!" He growled, and flapped away.

With his whip, he broke the prod off of Kurojin. "You'll have to get it out fully at home." He panted.

"InuYasha-kun?" Kurojin shook his shoulders, but the hanyou didn't move. She turned him over. His eyes were slightly open, glassy and blank. "What's wrong with him?" Choked Kurojin, feeling his pulse. It was weak. She snapped her fingers under his eyes.

"Something must have been in those fangs." Sesshoumaru sounded laboured. His own poison was affecting him.

"I'll get you back down the mountain side." Kurojin said, and with InuYasha in her arms, she put Sesshoumaru on her back. She stooped slightly, and lifted up the arrow necklace. Putting it in her pocket, she flew back down the mountainside.

* * *

Tobu laughed with his rasping voice, as he perched onhis large ruby. Shifting his chains, he fluffed up his feathers with content. "I hope you like my Basilisk poison, half-breed!"

* * *

**The end**

**Or, to be continued? **

**I'm so damn mean! You can feel free to hate me now XD

* * *

**

**Author note:**

**Youkaiess: Demoness Hey, she's female, ok, and you normally say, demoness, so shot me already! **

**Fuuga: ** Means Elegance

**Tobu- Means Fly**

**Tobie- Tobu's pet name**

**So, it did start out random, but then I started to get my ideas! Pweeh! So, is InuYasha going to die? Is Sesshoumaru's face going to be permanently poisoned? What's up with Kurojin? Is Tobie going to get his revenge? And will Evil Fuzzles from the galaxy Yurani take over earth and suck out all our brains (hold a sec, that isn't in this fiction, oh well… ) You'll have to wait and see!

* * *

****Random Rant:**

**This story was a good example of how blissfully innocent Kurojin can be. Oh, and she can get any boy to do her bidding, that's also a good point, yeah.**

**And don't get all pissed with Kurojin, JUST because EVERYBODY loves Kagome/InuYasha. It's not like I don't like Kagome, but she can get on my nerves and I want to chop her up in a blender. Kurojin reminds me of me. A rude evil little snot (XD) And sheesh, nothin' going to happened between them. I mean, how old are they? Between 12 and 8. I dunno (which I should, seeing as it's my fiction), but youkai ages differ from humans. (and my information is floofeh)**

**And now to go totally off the subject. My little husky, Tobu on my DS, just won the agility trails. And my dachshund, Kumori, is a lazily little snot, and still can't sit with out me pushing her butt down **

**On the topic on my DS, I resonantly got Sonic Rush. And I'm stuck on level five for both Blaze and Sonic. It's seriously annoying me… But I love the carnival level, only cos' of the spiffeh background music.**

**And did I mention that I FINALLY got to buy, Azu Manga, Diaoh and .Hack/Legend of the Twilight in anime? Well, nowI have, and I'm very happy. My mother might think that AMD was huge a waste of thirty bucks, but I told her they 'tell it like it is' (Totally true, from High School point of view xD) And .Hack was worth every cent, totally oozes with cutness and RPG fighting. But they didn't have the sixth volume of InuYasha, which I'm still looking for. And after that, the seventh, then eightth and until I've seen every one of them. Who caresifIgo broke? My Uncle gave me hundred bucks worth of inuYasha DVD this Christmas, so only four volumes, but who cares! MyBirthday is still coming round! WEEE!So then if I tell ALL my family members to get me one volume of InuYasha... hmmm(btw, does anyone actually read these? It's just a random rant, you don't have tah. But it might give you a giggle)**

**Then I can give my father's credit card a good run, and buy lots of manga from amazon Which I'm still waiting for; The Art of InuYasha, Wish voloums 3 and 4, and the Pita-Ten, OfficialFan Book. Ok, I think I'm done...**

**TTFN!**

**-Ixi**


	6. Chapter of the Sixth

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (only Kurojin, Fuuga, Tobie, Hikari and Yami ) **

**THIS STORY IS COPYRIGHTED TO ME, DON'T STEAL ANY OF MY IDEAS! **

**(It'spurecoincidenceifthisisrelatedtoanyothersouthtere,Iswear) **

**M'kay. This is the second to last chapter. Happy readings! (if there are spelling errors, truly sorry...)

* * *

**

"Tobie-kun." Purred a female voice. "Tell me, how did you do it?"

A black crow was perched on a giant ruby; a chain was hanging round one of his legs. He didn't answer, and half closed his beady eyes, as the pink hared bird youkai stroked his plumage. The female was lying on the side on one of the highest mountains in the range. She was in blood dyed snow. This blood was her own. Her pet crow had recently healed her neck.

Seeing that he wasn't going to talk anytime soon, she stopped her petting, and balled her claws into fists of rage. "The dirty blood, bastard," she hissed, feeling her neck.

The crow didn't need to know what his mistress was complaining about. As soon as she had woken up, she had screamed her rage to the hills. Finding her arrow necklace gone. She brushed her locks out of her slit yellow eyes, as they narrowed dangerously. "And knowing my luck, I guess he's still alive?"

The crow shuffled his feet, chain clinking. "Yes. But," his eyes glittered with glee.

The bird youkai looked interested. "What?"

"I bit him," he smiled, his fangs gleaming.

The female laughed, her voice echoing in the range. She continued her stroking of the bird, her eyes playing. "You know what?" The crow said softly. "I think I feel like telling you how I saved your life…"

* * *

InuYasha's fever was not going down. The small boy was in his bed; the covers draw round him, even if he was sweating. He twitched and shivered, as if he was sitting on ice. His body wasn't making up it mind. First he was getting hotter and hotter, his head making him dizzy and feeling like had wanted to vomit. But then it would drop, and he would feel cold as the snow outside.

Yesterday, Kurojin and Sesshoumaru had burst into Inutaisho household, yelling something about InuYasha was dead. His father, mysteriously returning home, had calmed the children down, and asked them howit had happened.

They didn't know, but a crow had bitten him. A look of outrage had flittered over the man face, before he had taken InuYasha out of his older son's arms. More like ripped from Sesshoumaru's arms, seeing as he didn't seem to want to let go of his dying brother. As he had turned his back, they thought he had said; "Tobu, up to his old tricks." But were sure they were hearing things. He then said that Kurojin should go home. She did as he said.

A healer had visited their house in the passing hour. She had sat with InuYasha for over an hour. After coming out, she had said that InuYasha's temperature was very irregular, as was his breathing. His body was under a considerable amount of shock, and if he didn't calm down, he was going to die of early heart attacks. She asked what InuYasha loved the most.

Sesshoumaru said his mother.

Inutaisho said Sesshoumaru.

But it was his mother who had the answer. She said he loved Sakura.

The hanyou was whisked out of his covers, and placed under the old tree. She had bent her branches over the boy, until the she formed a small tent round his body. With her magic flowing in her bark, she had admitted a faint pink glow. It spread over InuYasha, and his breathing slowed down. With his breathing getting more even, she had taken her branches away.

The healer had gone, telling them to keep his temper as normal as possible, and to come back to her tomorrow and find out what the poison was.

Nobody had slept in the house that night. With a bucket of icy water next to her, his mother had put cool flannels over InuYasha's sweating forehead through out the night. Sesshoumaru, try as he might to stay awake, had fallen asleep in his father's arms.

Inutaisho had looked out the window, thinking, as Sesshoumaru slept, curled on his lap.

Still not fully awake, InuYasha's system had tried to get rid of the poison. But seeing as it was still in his blood stream, it didn't help, and it only made him weaker. In the morning, his mother went to the healer…

* * *

The healer frown, her already heavily wrinkled face wrinkled even more. "Inutaisho-sama told me it was a crow named Tobu who bit InuYasha-sama."

The female nodded, her pretty face white with worry. "What is the poison?"

The healer thought for a while, as the female twisted her kimono's hem until it started to fray. "I decided upon two things," she said finally. "It's either his own brand of poison. In which I'm sorry to say, I can't heal without knowing what it does. " The female's hand were clasped over her mouth. "Or it's Basilisk poison."

"How do you-" She started to say, but the healer cut across.

"Heal him. If it's Basilisk venom, you would have to drain all the poison from his body, then give him blood as the same type as his, as he would have to give tribute from his own blood." At this point, the female's face was in her hands, her shoulder shaking with sobs. "Do not worry." The healer said, putting her hands on the female's shoulders. "We only need the help of-"

"I know who we need the help from." Her muffled voice said. She pulled her hand away from her tear-streaked face. "That's the easy part. But InuYash'a a _hanyou_ no one can give him blood."

The healer bit her lip, looking worried. "And everyone is pure blood…" She trailed off, as the female stood up.

"Thank you, very kindly." She said, and walked out of the small hut.

* * *

Kurojin and Sesshoumaru were beside InuYasha, and they could hear Inutaisho and his wife talking through the door. "We need to go to Atumba, he's the only one who can get the poison out of InuYasha." A very tearful voice was saying.

Sesshoumaru frowned. Atumba was in the Sayalamih mountain range, basically on the other side of their world. He was an elephant God. He was told to be as tall as the heights mountains, but as gentle as the fluffiest cloud. His skin like rays of sun, he had let children paint his legs with Indian patterns, and he had golden ankle bracelets. His tusks were like fine silk, and had gold cuffs of the ends. He wore a gold band, with a giant ruby imprinted in it, and many more rings, chains, pendants, and treasures all over his body.

He was able to heal people, and could easily get the poison out of InuYasha. But Sesshoumaru didn't know how long he had to live for.

"But," his step-mother's voice was speaking again. Inutaisho had his arms round her waist, as she spoke. "He needs blood."

Kurojin looked confused. Blood was easy to get, why did she sound so sad? "What's wrong?" Inutaisho said quietly. "Blood's easy to get." Just what I thought, Kurojin cocked her head.

"It needs to be hanyou blood."

The world seemed to stop for a time, as the two youkai looked down at InuYasha's white face. His life seemed to be getting a whole lot further away.

* * *

Kurojin left soon after that. Sesshoumaru tried to ask why, but she didn't answer. Sesshoumaru was still by his brother's side. He brushed away his drenched silvery hair from his closed eyes. He wanted those eyes to open up again, with the spark of life and energy they normally stored. He hated to admit it, but it scared him to see them so lifeless, and glassy.

"Get better, InuYasha."

"He will," Sesshoumaru seemed to jump a foot as he heard Inutaisho answer him. "Tomorrow morning, I'm going to take him to, Atumba," his father sat down with Sesshoumaru, looking down at InuYasha.

"What about the blood? And why not now?"

Inutaisho didn't seem annoyed that he had overheard what the adults were talking about, but smiled. "Why not now? Well, I think we may have a visitor in the night," Sesshoumaru looked bewildered, but didn't comment. Something flickered in Inutaisho's golden eyes, before he answered again. "And blood. We'll just have to see."

"Your speaking in riddles," Sesshoumaru couldn't help blurt out.

Inutaisho cocked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, only to stroke InuYasha's head.

* * *

"I'm too weak to move from this spot."

"Do not worry, I can do it. I did it once before."

"Are you sure? If I remember, last time you had a little 'accident'"

"How dare you! I'll draw out his death. Nice and simple."

"….."

"?"

"Well, if you must. Get out of my sight!"

"Yes, right away."

* * *

Inutaisho was sitting in a dark corner of InuYasha's and Sesshoumaru's room. He could hear InuYasha's ragged breathing, the only sound in the room. Clearly armed, his clawed hand gripped a hilt of a long, thin blade, name Tessaiga, forged out of his own fang.

There was a flutter near the window, and a hiss from Sakura, as the old tree rattled a warning. Something black was hopping on the window ledge, tapping on the glass. Like magic, the window slid open, and it hopped inside.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Tobu?" Inutaisho asked from the shadows. The crow thought he was having a hear attack. He span round, and flapped into the air, crowing. At once, InuYasha's face pained, and he started to convulse in his bed, his breathing coming in painful gasps. "Calm down." Inutaisho said quietly, eyes narrowing at the crow.

Tobu narrowed his own black pair. "Calm down? If you haven't noticed, Inutaisho, I'm in the same room with the greatest youkai of this century."

"No need to flatter me, your mistress surly gets it all," his gaze was steady, as the crow swung his chain round, and it lashed onto Inutaisho's hand.

"Please," Tobu laughed, as he felt his chains tightening over the inu youkai's fists. "Don't even bother. Once my chains cling on, nothing will get them off."

Catching the crow off guard, Inutaisho laughed. "So says you," not even gripping the sword, a bolt of light flashed along the blade, along the chains, and it electrified the crow. With a screech, and a gasp from InuYasha, he fell to the ground, the smell of burnt feathers wafting to Inutaisho.

Tobu looked up; his chains still round Inutaisho hands. He laughed, cold and gleefully. "If you kill me, the boy dies as well."

"I don't plan to kill you. I want information."

He rasped his laughter again. "Don't bet on it." He got zapped again. InuYasha turned whiter, and for a moment, his breathing stopped. "You're killing your own son. Murderer." He hissed, and it was Inutaisho turn to blanche.

"Tell me," his golden eyes blazed red with rage.

"You don't scare me," Tobu said, his eyes shining with the truth. "I have the upper hand, no matter what you do."

Inutaisho paused, thinking. "Tobie."

"What did you say?" Hissed the crow, his eyes widening, and his pride on the edge of being shattered to the wind.

"I called you, Tobie. Fuuga was so kind, and told me your pet name." Inutaisho roared with laughter, as the crow went into a frenzy. Feather flying, he brought his chains up, and down, Inutaisho's hands were raised, then smashed into the ground. It didn't seem to hurt him, and only left a hole in the ground. "How would the other birds like to know, that the Death Bird, Tobu, it called Tobie?"

Flames burst quiet literally from Tobu, as he continued to smash Inutaisho into the ground. "And I'll commit that death tonight!" He screeched, as his chain left Inutaisho fists, and he flapped over to InuYasha.

With a jab, Tobu stabbed his poisoned fangs into Inuyasha's arm. The hanyou groaned in pain, and recoiled. It pleased the Death Bird, and he bit more fiercely, blood running down his beck. Tobu felt a blade at his throat, and was slashed off of InuYasha. Tobu expected to see blood from him, but only tasted InuYasha's, still fresh on his tongue. Inutaisho had a different sword in hand, Tobu laughed.

"Killing me will-"

"I said, I'm not going to kill you." He sheathed the glowing sword. Tobu paused, thinking.

"Hmm. Ok, I'll bite. What do you want?"

* * *

In the light of the new dawn, Inutaisho had the very ill InuYasha in his strong arms. "I know what I'm doing," he was saying with patience to his wife and son.

"But ho-" Sesshoumaru grew quiet with a look. Inutaisho took the liberty of giving Sesshoumaru a ruffle, and hugging the female. His dog fur grew silently, and he hovered off the ground. "See you later," and soured into the air.

Some of the sleepy villagers pointed excitedly up at him. Some of the children waved up, and called. With all his concentration on his green tinged son, he flew faster, over the small village. The wind whistled in his pointed ears, as they glided smoothly down the rolling mountains, and over larger rocks. It grew steadily colder, as he circled a higher one. He stopped at a hollowed out ledge. "Tobu!" He called.

The chained crow hopped out, Fuuga poked her beautiful head out to see what the noise was about. The crow fluttered onto the large ruby. "What do you want, _now_?" he asked, his voice sounding pretty pissed.

Inutaisho clicked his tongue with the air of impatience. "You don't have them?" He asked.

Fuuga looked between her pet and Inutaisho. What was going on?

"No," Tobu looked busied. "They were," a slight cough. "Difficult." Inutaisho scowled.

"With my son on the line, they're not going to be the only ones with difficulties," he looked pointedly at the crow. Looking stung, he puffed up.

"Well then. If you think you can do a better job, be my guest."

"I will." And with a contemptuous look, he flew away from them.

"What was that about?" Fuuga asked.

Tobu sighed. "Twins."

"Pardon?"

He sneezed.

* * *

Looking over his armoured shoulder, Inutaisho watched the ring of mountains growing smaller, their snow capped tops dimming in the blazing light. With speed, he raced along a trickling river, the rough, stony hills pressing in on him. These mountains were not snowy, but made out of stone and clay.

Covering InuYasha, he smashed his way through a hill that happened to be in his way. A herd of goats scattered, as he burst out of the other side. One goat was on top of Inutaisho head, until the inu youkai shook it off him. With a bleat, it fell into a gully.

Leaving the rough hills and small river behind, they flew over plains of grass. They rippled like seaweed, as he flew over them. They sped over a forest, their wild vegetation groping for the sun light. Over barren wastelands, with harsh cracked grounds, and animal skeletons. Over the sea. The salty air gave InuYasha some colour into his cheeks. A whale burst out of the clear blue ocean, and sprayed the pair. Seagulls flocked over them, as they came to land again, and a small fishing village. Back over more hills and grassy plains. Then over a vast dessert. Winds tore at Inutaisho's robes, and tried to rip his flesh off. Sand got into his hair, and eyes. But with some magic, the winds died, and he shook the sand away.

More seas, and barren plains. As evening came, and a huge mountain range cam into view, InuYasha changed abruptly. He stirred in his father's arms. Glancing down, he saw that InuYasha's eyes had flown open. Unseeing, and milky white, InuYasha started to growl. His small pupils hazed, as he gripped Inutaisho's arm. Starting to vibrate, he dug his fangs into Inutaisho's shoulder. Finding that his skin was like led, and he couldn't brake it, the hanyou wasn't put out, and only tried harder.

Flying swifter, Inutaisho prised InuYasha off his arm. InuYasha snarled, and struggled in his hold, thrashing his claws. Over the rocks and grass, Inutaisho lifted his gaze off his son, and up to the point of the highest mountain. An unholy light was glowing from it. Inutaisho tighten his grip on InuYasha, only to find he wasn't there. Looking round, he saw the hanyou was once again trying to maul off Inutaisho's arm. Leaving him to do as he pleased with his arm, Inutaisho shot up the mountain's side. InuYasha stopped, and sniff, smelling the holy smell. Bracing his muscles, he leapt off his father. Inutaisho caught his leg, and dragged him back on to his arm.

Inutaisho slowed, as the light grew even brighter. It blazed into the very corners of the mountain, illuminating the crack and holes. It was like a halo, ringing the peck. And in the light, sat a man. He had no hair, only two blue dots on his forehead. His skin was olive brown, and flawless. His bright brown eyes were shut, as he meditated. He had golden cuffs on his wrists, and wore silky robes of sky blue.

He opened his sparkling eyes, as Inutaisho landed softly on the mountain's earth. "Atumba?" He asked, looking at the small man. Then he realised that it was a child. With a heart-warming smile, he looked up at Inutaisho.

"That would be me."

Inutaisho gaped, in spite of himself. "B-but. You're an elephant God, right?" He rubbed the back on his head,

"That's right."

"I was thinking you would be a, a bit older."

"I'm as old as time."

InuYasha had fallen back into his dead like phase. "I-"

"Need my help? Tobu bit your son? And you want me to get the poison out of his body? And-" Inutaisho blinked in wonder. "You wish to go look for some twins,leaving InuYasha with me."

"Well, if you know what I came for, then you must know the answers." Inutaisho smiled. Atumba smiled back.

"Give him here." Inutaisho handed over InuYasha. Atumba looked down at the hanyou. Closing his brown eyes, he sighed. "Tobu is nasty. Two bites."

Inutaisho hovered slightly.

Atumba looked up. "So sorry. You want to leave. Do not worry, InuYasha is save with me." (-puts on scary music-)

Inutaisho nodded, and flew back down.

Brown met golden, as InuYasha looked up at Atumba. Atumba put his slender fingers to InuYasha's forehead, and the hanyou closed his eyes. Singing softly, InuYasha felt something wonderful happening to him, but didn't know what. Opening his mouth, a fine green thread trickled out of InuYasha's mouth, and dissolved. Heart starting to bet normally, more green threads came out of his arm, and back of his neck. His temperature came back to normal, and colour flooded back into his cheeks.

"InuYasha?" Atumba said gently. The hanyou opened up his eyes. Bright and sparky, they blinked, looking confused. His eyes clouded suddenly, and great pain flutter over his face. He rolled off of Atumba, and started to convulse on the ground. Watching wordlessly, Atumba stood up, his robes falling down around him. As the fabric hit the dirt, there was a swirl of magic, and light. As the wind lifted and died, a great elephant stood in Atumba's place. "You must now repay me." He said, his voice filling the whole range. "With your own blood."

Just as Sesshoumaru had thought, Atumba's true form was magnificent. His skin like rays of the sun, his great ears folded back, rings and gems over his lobes. His silken tusks were complete with golden cuffs, and on his forehead was a band of gold, with a ruby in place. His bracelets on his ankles were not seen, as his body was almost filling up the whole range. The patterns over his body were of children's. All beautiful.

InuYasha didn't even look at the great God, to busy rolling in pain, holding his stomach. "Now!" The light blazed, white-hot round the elephant God. His ears flapped open, and his eyes glowed. His trunk lifted and Atumba gave a called. InuYasha shuddered, and blood spill from his mouth. Rolling in his own scarlet pools more and more fell from his lips. Surely with all this blood loss, he wasn't going to survive.

* * *

Inutaisho came to a small village. It was a village on water. The houses floated on logs, and nifty brides showed the ways to one part of the village to the next. A large flock of humans and youkai was gathered in a pack circle, yelling and cheering.

Crossing a bride, his weight making the logs sink slightly, he came to a small island, with a large koi pond set in the middle, with a waterfall. The people were round the koi pond, watching a pair of boys. The boys had long black hair, with a slight purple tinge it the strands. Their eyes were a deep crimson, with cat slits. They wore long flowing robes, and many necklaces, and bracelets. They both had large pointy cat ears, and long thin cattails.

One did a back flip, and landed on one hand, and the other flipped onto the boy's leg, which was in the air. The crowed cheered, and roared with laughter, as a funny shocked expression hit their faces, and they expertly tumbled into the water.

Spouting water from his mouth, one of the boys called. "That's it, folks. Come back on Sunday." Slightly disappointed, they threw coins into the koi pond, and left. Collecting them up, the boys got out of the water.

Inutaisho walked up to them. "Sorry, shows closed." One boy said curtly, ringing his robes dry.

"I wasn't interested in the show." Inutaisho said. "I want to know. Are you two hanyous?"

They paused, hissing cat like. "What of it?" The asked together.

"I need your help."

They glared. "Don't bet on it, old man." One said, shaking water out of his cat ears. "We don't help anybody."

"What if I give you something?" They looked eager at this.

"Depends what we have to give." One said.

"Some of your blood." They looked at one another.

"I dunno."

"You can make more blood." Inutaisho said impatiently. "I just need some to help my son."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's with Atumba, because the Death Bird, Tobu bit him."

"And you need hanyou blood to give to him, because Atumba takes blood away from the ones he heals."

"Right."

"But, your pure, why do you need dirty blood?"

"He's a hanyou. Like you two."

"Alright, what do we get?"

"This." Inutaisho held up two pendants. Both were silver based, and had a glob of amber in them. In the amber was one of Sakura's petals. "Do you know, Sakura?"

They nodded, with hungry looks in their crimson eyes. "Sure, she's the magical tree in the Sakura Village. Are those her petals?"

"Yes. They hold powerful magic. If you give me some blood, you get these pendants."

"Sure, take us to your son."

"What are your names?"

"Hikari, and Yami."

"Get on my back, I'll fly us there."

* * *

"Atumba! What are you doing?" Cried a horrified voice. Inutaisho and the twins floated down to the mountaintop. The elephant was still there, thread of red being absorbed into his skin. InuYasha was panting, his body covered in his own blood. His face was white as a sheet, not counting the splashes of blood on it.

"You got greedy!" Yelled Yami, looking down at the death pale boy. "And you took almost all his blood." Atumba transformed back into a boy. Licking his lips, he didn't say anything.

Hikari bent down to look at InuYasha, and put his arms over his small shoulders, lifting him out of the blood. Inutaisho was in front of Atumba, the air round him seemed to freeze. Atumba narrowed his brown eyes at the inu youkai.

"The blood of Inutaisho, sure tastes good."

They all looked mortified. The great elephant God, Atumba, was glad to be getting blood? Hikari stood up, carrying InuYasha. "We need to give the blood to him now, of he's going to die of blood loss."

"How?" Yami asked.

"You're not going anywhere." They all looked; surprised to see it was Atumba speaking. His hand was gripping Inutaisho's shoulder.

"Let me go." Inutaisho said, his voice ringing. There was a strange gleam in Atumba's normally peaceful eyes.

"I don't think so." His grip tightened, and red thread came out of the cuts Atumba's nails were digging into Inutaisho's skin. They were absorbed into Atumba. Inutaisho ripped from his strong grip.

"My bloods making him mad with power. You two." He turned to the twins. "Think of the Sakura Village, and walked into the light behind Atumba, you will be transported back into my village. Go to a girl called Kurojin-chan, and ask to talk to her father. He will know what to do."

Yami and Kikari nodded, stepping into the light. Glancing over Kikari's shoulder, InuYasha saw Atumba pinning Inutaisho to the ground, his slender hands hovering over his father's face. The image was whirled away, as they stepped into the Sakura Village.

"What does, Kurojin-chan, look like?" Hikari asked InuYasha quietly.

"She has long black hair, purple eyes, and a green kimono," He whispered, and passed out. Running through the village, the boys yelled out Kurojin's name. The girl burst out of her house.

"What?" As the boys stopped in front of her. She looked at InuYasha. "What have you done to him!" She yelled.

Hikari pulled InuYasha out of her grip. "Inutaisho-sama, has sent us. We need to give him some of our blood. He said to see your father." Nodding, she led them into her house.

"Father!" She yelled, as the clanging of iron on iron meet their sensitive ears.

"Yes?" He said, pulling down his goggles, and putting down his hammer. His eyes travelled over the boys and InuYasha. "Blood?" They nodded. "Come with me. Kurojin, stay out here." Devil wings fluttering a little, the large man pulled back a mat hanging from the doorframe, and gestured for the boys to go in.

They did.

* * *

Fangs press their way through a vein, and he felt the blood wash over his tongue. The power from the blood was making the God insane, as he lashed onto Inutaisho's wrist. Inutaisho was watching steadily, not flinching when Atumba cut another hole into his body, not feeling when the blood left him.

Atmuna pulled away, panting. "Are you done?" Inutaisho asked, flicking his wrist and the cut healed. It was forbidden to fight on holy ground, so he couldn't stop the elephant God by brute strength, only let him get on with it, seriously, how much blood could the guy take? Rather a lot, as it seemed.

Brushing his hand over his bloody lips, Atumba grinned. Inutaisho sighed. If he couldn't pound the God here, he could draw him away from his light. He hovered in the air, and started to take off.

From nowhere, chains sprang at him, tying round his arms and legs. There was that no fighting rule, so he couldn't brake the chains. He came back to the ground, getting pretty annoyed at this point. As Atumba came at him again, Inutaisho suddenly realised that he didn't care about braking the rules of not fighting. Drawing back a fist, he whacked Atumab hard, wanting to get some sense back into him.

Staggering, and shaking his head, it didn't seem to clear his head at all. "Naughty, naughty." He taunted, closing his vice like grip round Inutaisho's throat, and pulled him off his feet. "I guess you know what happens if you brake the rules?"

Eh, no he didn't, but he wasn't going to answer the insane God. He couldn't talk anyway; his grip was constricting his windpipe. "I'll let you guess." He walked over to the edge of the mountain, and drew Inutaisho over the drop.

Inutaisho smiled, and put his chained up hands to Atumba's hands, trying to push them away. "What, throw me down the cliff?" He chuckled.

"No, how cliché." He mocked, and tightened his grip. "I'm going to have to kill your son." He lifted his hand. Inutaisho moved his gaze from Atumba, and to his hand. In his hand was a small glowing sphere. InuYasha's soul. "Just one squeeze, and your son is dead."

* * *

Kurojin's father pushed back his sweating hair. "Done. How do you feel?" He asked Yami and Hikari. Both looking tired, but happy.

"Glad we did this for little InuYasha." Hikari breathed, as InuYasha smiled, cuddling into Hikari's side.

"I'm tired." Yami closed his eyes, drifting to sleep. Hikari yawned, and did the same. Kurojin's father looked up, feeling something bad. Getting up, he said brightly to InuYasha. "I'm just going outside, be right back." And left the room. InuYasha closed his hands to his chest. Funny, his chest was constricting painfully. Maybe it was the blood?

The male looked up, his devil wings quite still. He watched the skies. Death was coming, he could feel it. "Atumba." He snarled. Something shot out of the sky. Throwing up his hands, a barrier form over the house. The jet of pure light bounced away, smashing into some rocks on the mountain. Kurojin's father saw the shape and spirit of Atumba, glaring down at him, Inutaisho was pressed to his chest.

"What are you doing?" Atumba hissed at him, giving InuYasha's soul a squeeze. The male's arms flew into the air, as more jets of pure light hit the house. But the barrier was strong, and would not let the light pass through.

"You have InuYasha's blood!" He yelled, pushing more lights away. "And even Inutaisho, which is not yours to take. Leave the boy alone, and bring our leader back!" Eyes glowing strangely, Kurojin's father was throwing into a blaze of black. The blackness swirled at his feet, over his body. He grew, his black wings growing twice his size. Face elongated, and more changes happened. It a flash, he was in the air, and snapping and roaring at Atumba, who suddenly turned solid. It happened in a tear.

Atumba felt claws and teeth tearing at him, and felt his body parting from all sides. Inutaisho slipped away from his grasp as the male still attacked. His body was a blur of swirling blackness. Atumba disappeared, yelling. "Don't need to be so mean." And transported back into the mountains. Kurojin's father floated back to the ground, his human self appeared once more.

"That was impressive." Inutaisho said, smiling.

* * *

In a few days, Yami, Hikari and InuYasha recovered fully, and were soon playing in the back yard with Sakura. "Glad to see you back to normal," Sesshoumaru said, lying at the base of the tree, Yami next to him.

"Aww, were you worried about me?" InuYasha teased, resting in Sakura's branches, Hikari hanging next to him.

"Hmpf, I was not."

InuYasha and Hikari looked at each other, then burst out laughing. "Brothers."

* * *

Tobu was flapping back to his mistress, something hanging from his beck. He fluttered onto his ruby perch. Fuuga came out of her new nest. It was twiggier this time, with not so many gem and pretty objects.

"Hm?"

Tobu held out two pendants. "Look what Inutaisho gave me."

"My, oh my. How pretty," she took them in her claws.

"He said that the two boys didn't want them, so he gave them to me as a thank you."

"Thank you for what?" She asked sharply, looking at the amber.

"For saving InuYasha's life."

Fuuga looked stunned. "First you want to kill the boy, then you save him. What on earth possessed you to do that, _Tobie-kun_?

Tobu shudder, then answered. "For what ever pride I have left."

* * *

**The End**

**Author's note:**

**Sayalamih (Say-a-la-myth) – Is Himalayas backwards xD **

**Yami- Basically means dark/darkness (Yami is the darker of the twins )**

**Hikari- Means Light (Hikari is the kinder of the twins )**

**Atumba- I made up from thin air (There's a bit of a story behind this guy. I needed a way to get poison out of InuYasha, so I turned to my dad. 'What animal is the best at sucking things up?' 'Eh, an elephant.' Then I thought of the elephant God, with lots of arms. 'Where does that elephant God originally come from?' 'India.' Then I needed some kind of mountain range. 'What's the highest mountain there?' 'The Himalayas.' I was going to put them down, but I realised I was getting confused with the feudal era, and the world we live in today. So I had to start making up stuff about the lands… So that's how Atumba, and the Sayalamih Mountain range, was born!) **

**On a side note, I just have to say that I don't know what kind of power Inutaisho has, so people who do know, please tell me… all I had was slight magic that stopped wind, the odd healing, and him hitting Atumba (sheesh) **

**And when Atumba say's, he'll be safe with me, I was in two minds to add when Inutaisho left, 'Very safe.' Very ominously… But then I thought it would be VERY cliché if I did that, and make him turn all evil. But in the end he did turn evil, so it worked out (: P) And yesh, Atumba turned back to his kind self after Inutaisho's and InuYasha's blood left his system.

* * *

**

**Random Rants:**

**This chapter gave you some answer. As soon as I finished writing this story, (In the dead of night, I might add, and after reading; Lord Loss, which I highly regiment to any thriller readers, lotsa blood and guts BWHAHAHA!) I realised I didn't put in how Sesshoumaru got his face fixed. Well, he did…. It just happened… like in the animes. Jessy, James and Meowth may get blasted by Pikachu every episode, but they still live! **

**Yup, old Fuuga lives! Sorry if any of you hate her guts, but I got attached to her… and Tobie. Hikari and Yami aren't very originally names, I know, but I wanted something that made them like twins. Eh, and yeah, that's about it. Oh, and Kurojin's dad got some light, eheeh, so, what do you think happened to him, eheeh? **

**So, next chapter is the last. I'm sad now. I've nearly finished... and the last chapter is sad.**

**TTFN!**

**-Ixi**


	7. Chapter of the Seventh

**Twas a lie! I'm making more chapters. Thanks to Silver for the idea of this chapter! It happened to her once, and I'm sure it's happened to all of you readers out there. **

**You might be confused with some of the characters parts in this chapter. To save quarries about them, read back on previous chapters! **

**Sorry for any spelling errors! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

**

"Onii-chan?" InuYasha lent over his brother.

"Nnngh," Sesshoumaru groaned into his pillow, trying to shut out his brother's yapping. "The night has fallen, and this Sesshoumaru is wanting to sleep, thank you." He felt InuYasha's hands tugging at his hair. He glared at the pillow, screwing up his golden eyes. "Whaaaat?" he snapped at last, pushing his body up, off the bedding.

"Where's mum and dad gone?" He asked at once.

"Again? I told you to drop it," Sesshoumaru flopped his head back down, drawing the covers over his head. This was the question little InuYasha had been asking for half the night. Their parents had gone out for the night. Gone where? They didn't know.

But anyone would want to get away from two little snots. Namely; Sesshoumaru and InuYasha. 'Apparently' InuYasha had knocked over a small candle. And 'apparently' it had fallen onto Sesshoumaru's dog fur. Then there was the smell of burning. Smoke. And flames. So then Sesshoumaru had chased InuYasha round the house calling him every name under the sun. With his dog fur on fire. Setting things alight. Causing Inutaisho to throw them out of the house.

Sesshoumaru had chased InuYasha all over the garden. The flowers were trampled to a pulp. The shrubs had holes torn from them scrabbling in an out. Even Sakura managed to get burnt. But her magic soon put it out.

In danger of become fully on fire, Sesshoumaru had run into the small Koi pond. With a hiss, smoke whofted out. A few burnt to a crisp gold fish floated to the top. InuYasha had laughed him self-silly at the site.

So after this whole affair, mother and father had taken the night off. Leaving the kids at home. Home alone.

Sesshoumaru breathed a sigh of relief as InuYasha stopped pestering him and his hair. He rolled over, and yelped in shock. Great big golden eyes blinked innocently up at him. "InuYasha. You have two point five seconds to get your butt out of my bed, or I'm gonna punch your head in."

"Onii-chan!" He whimpered, clasping his hands together. "It's scary."

"Scary?" Sesshoumaru sighed angrily. "What's to be scared of? As soon as you closed your eyes, you'll be asleep. And then father and your mother will be back first thing tomorrow. Now, GET OUT OF THE BED!"

"B-but," InuYasha grabbed hold of his brother's kimono. "Nobodies in the house, and what about things that bump in the night?"

"Kurojin-chan had been telling you to many stories," Sesshoumaru pulled his hands away from his chest. "Nothing is going to hurt you. Its night time, and the house creaks at night."

BANG!

"Nyha! What was that!" InuYasha buried his head into Sesshoumaru. The older boy sighed, and struggled to free him self of InuYasha's grip.

"Lemme go, and I'll go see," he snarled, finally getting out of the warm blankets. His brother scuttled down in his covers. He could only see two white doggy-ears poking out. Grumbling, Sesshoumaru poked his head inside their cupboard. "Some scrolls fell down. Happy?" Rolling his golden eyes, he shut the door with a snap.

He bent down to look at the shivering lump that was InuYasha. "Are you really that scared?"

"Hai."

Sesshoumaru ran a hand down his face. He couldn't believe what he was going to say. "Awright, you can sleep in my bed with me." InuYasha flew out of the covers, and crashed into Sesshoumaru.

"Arigato, onii-chan," he said, hugging the inu youkai round the waist. Sesshoumaru tipped, then hit the floor, with a dull bang.

"Remind me never to do anything nice to you again," he growled, trying to shove off the clinging InuYasha. He got back into the tofu, drawing the blankets over himself and InuYasha, who was cuddled under Sesshoumaru's chin.

"Sesshoumaru," InuYasha said softly, feeling a small blush appear. "You're so brave. When I grow up, I wanna be just like you!"

"W-what?" Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if he should be proud or worried.

After about half on hour of silence, InuYahsa broke it. "Aw, I can't get to sleep." He sighed.

"Yeah, well neither can I. Your lying on my arm, and I can't feel it," Sesshoumaru complained, and tore his arm from under InuYasha's back, flexing it to get blood back through it. "Why don't I tell you a story?"

"Okay," InuYashe perked up eagerly.

* * *

"Long ago, before the earth was made, four Draco's rules the ever-darkening skies. They were all sky Dracos, and were the guardians of the sky elements.

The guardian of Thunder and Lightning was, Arashi.

Of Snow was, Yuki.

Of Wind was, Tsuyoi

And of the Rain, Ame.

They all lived in peace, and harmony. But soon, they argued about whom was the greater Draco.

"I am!" Cried Ame. "I can make floods, and the great Tsunamis."

"Wrong." Roared Yuki. "I can harden your rain to hail, making great holes in the sky seam, and flooded the universe with snow drifts."

"What about me?" Yelled Tsuyoi. "I can boll down your snow drifts, and make catabolic winds, ripping flesh, and crushing bones. And make mighty hurricanes."

"Listen to your selves!" Bellowed Arashi over the roaring. "We are fighting like children. To find the greatest, we will make ten breeds, and gift every one with ten elements."

The three nodded, liking the idea.

"I, Arashi, with the power of Fire, Earth and Thunder, will make the European, Knucker, and Wyvern." She cried in ringing tones. Three eggs started forming in her great claws.

"I, Yuki, with the power of Ice, Psychic and Power, will make the Frost, Amphithere and Marsupial."

"I Tsuyoi, with the power of Darkness and Light, will make the Cockatrice and American."

"I, Ame, with the power of Water, and Healing, will make the Asian Lung and Gargouille."

The gleaming eggs were sent down to a suddenly forming landmass, as the Dracos used their power to form earth.

"They will rest here, and thrive for ever." They cried together. As they finally saw, they were all one."

* * *

Sesshoumaru stopped talking, looking to see if InuYahsa was a sleep. He wasn't. His eyes were round with wonder.

"What happened to the Dracos, onii-chan?"

"Nggha, go to sleep!"

* * *

The old wooden house creaked and groaned. It was strange. If their mother or father were here, they wouldn't have heard all these sounds. But the mind plays tricks when one is frightened.

A few birds called outside. Sesshoumaru was boiling hot. With two bodies in his bed, it made everything toasty. Not to mention that InuYasha was fidgeting. First this way then that way. First lower in the bed, then higher.

Finally Sesshoumaru rolled off the mat, growing red in the face.

"What's the matter?"

"It's, hot. I'm getting a drink," Sesshoumaru got to his heavy feet, and went out of their room. The silence pressed in on InuYasha's ears, as he curled up in the bed. Sakura rattled outside, making the hanyou flinch in terror. A large gust of wind hit the windows, making them clatter. With a squeak, InuYasha pressed lower into the blankets. His braking point came when something right next to his face, moved and made a thumping noise.

"Sesshoumaru!" He shot out of the mat, and down the dark corridor. He closed his eyes, trying hard not to imagine fingers reacting out of the gloom and taking hold of him. He burst into the kitchen. He looked round in a panic. Nobody was there. A broken plate of water was on the floor.

Then from the shadows, a chilling voice floated over to the trembling hanyou. "I'm gonna get you, InuYasha."

Weak kneed, InuYasha slowly sank to the floor, gripping the wood so hard it began to splinter.

"I'm gonna get you." The voice was getting fainter, and… was it moving somewhere other than right in front of him? Far to scared to utter a sound, he felt his claws braking through the wood. "I know where you are." The voice grew louder, and was on his far left. InuYasha narrowed his eyes to look. He couldn't see a thing.

"And I'm gonna get, you!" A hand fell onto InuYasha's shoulder.

"NYAAA!" Heart thumping madly, he tried to run away. But a second hand pulled his upper arm back. "Nya, nonono!" InuYasha cried, frightened tears starting in his eyes. The hands pulled InuYasha into the creature's body. Pure terror bubbled in his stomach, and started an icy journey up his throat. His heart bet a mile a minute, and it was somewhere near his throat as well.

"InuYasha," came the icy hiss again. But there was something else in the voice. Was it amusement? Now that he stopped and thought things through, he could feel the persons body shaking like his own. Not with terror, but with silently laughter.

He sniffed.

"ONII-CHAN!" InuYasha stomped down hard on his brother's foot. Sesshoumaru let go of InuYasha at once. He might have been in pain, but he was still howling with laughter.

"The look on your face!"

"S-Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha cried in outrage, holding his hands to his chest. "That was so mean! I thought I was going to die of fright."

Sesshoumaru was clutching the bench to support himself. "Where are you going?" He asked, as InuYasha stormed from the room.

"I'm gonna sleep in my mum and dad's room," he said over his shoulder. And slammed the door shut.

* * *

The inky black sky was showing in a window in his parent's room. It was still very late and night, and would be many hours before morning. The comforting smells of the sheets calmed InuYasha right down. It felt like his mother was right next to him, stroking his head and tucking him into bed.

He sighed, as he hid down in the blankets. Sesshoumaru was so mean, he knew he was scared. Something was rapping on the window. He felt cold with fear, then scowled. "Nice try, Sesshoumaru. I'm not falling for it twice."

The rapping grew louder. "Of for- Go away!" He threw off the covers, and looked at the window. Someone looked back. Not Sesshoumaru. The thing disappeared in a flash. InuYasha stumbled backwards, eyes wide. "SESSHOUMARU!"

"What?" His brother put his head into the room.

"There's someone out there," he whispered, scampering over to his brother.

"Don't be stupid. You're just trying to get back at me."

"I swear I saw something. It was tapping on the glass. I thought it was you, but when I went to look, it was someone else," he gripped onto Sesshoumaru's arm, whimpering. Hands on hips, Sesshoumaru sighed.

"We're never going to get to sleep at this point. Why don't we stay up till morning?"

"Won't we get in trouble?"

"Not with onii-san, Sesshoumaru here." The inu youkai grinned.

"Yeah! What can we play first?"

"Eh, play?"

"To pass the time. We gotta do something."

"Let's play with our spinning tops, then."

Sesshoumaru led the way back to their room. InuYasha was clinging onto his brother's arm, as they passed through the dark hallway. "Your such a scary neko." His brother teased him.

"No I'm not," he growled, and let go of his arm.

Sesshoumaru gave a fake gasp, and pointed to the window. "Is that somebody?"

"Nyaaa," InuYasha hid back round his brother. Laughing, Sesshoumaru pulled open their door. "W-what's that?" His voice was so faint, that Sesshoumaru only just picked it up. Someone was hopping on their beds, looking for something.

The think looked up from the noise, and melted into the darkness. "Do-do you believe me now?" InuYasha managed to spit out.

"Hai," Sesshoumaru said faintly. "I think it's gone. Let's just play and forget about it, ne?"

"How could it of gotten through, dad's magic?" InuYasha whimpered, sniffing the beds. The smell was familiar. It was wild, and free, and somewhat sweet and powdery. The sweet smell was clinging to the creature, not part of its smell.

Sesshoumaru pulled open the cupboard, and found two spinning tops. He threw one over to InuYasha. Putting the string round it, Sesshoumaru pulled. His red and black top spun through the air, and clattered to the ground, whizzing round and round.

InuYasha threaded the string, and tugged on his own. The white and gold top wobbled in the air, and hit the ground, not spinning. "Aw, I still can't get this," he moaned, picking up the toy.

"Here, I'll show you." Sesshoumaru stood behind the hanyou. InuYasha threaded the string. "Make the pulling sharp," Sesshoumaru was saying, taking InuYasha'a hands in his own. He pulled the one with the string back, and held his other hand round the top. "Let go of the top when I say so. As soon as you let go, pull." Sesshoumaru let his hand go of InuYasha's spinning top hand, the other still holding the string hand back. "One…two… GO!" InuYasha let go of the string. Sesshoumaru jerked InuYasha's other hand back quickly. The top spun round and round as it hit the ground. It zipped along the floor. Making a humming noise.

"Kay, arigato, onii-chan," InuYasha watched the top gliding round the room.

BANG!

"NYAA! What was that?" InuYasha rushed back over to Sesshoumaru.

Bang, bang, smash!

Then two brothers clutched at each other, as the door slide open, then shut. Something was in the room with them. They shook and trembled, as they heard the rasp of metal on wood. Claws scratched at the floor, as it hopped towards them.

"I'm sorry about before, InuYasha," Sesshoumaru squeaked, as the figure paused.

"W-what do you want?" InuYasha asked the creature. The creature stopped. One leg was dragging something heavy. Black beady eyes glinted at them both.

It coughed dryly then said in a hoarse, feeble whisper. "Honey."

They felt their sweat drop anime style. "W-what?" InuYasha blinked, sure he had misheard. Sesshoumaru suddenly shoved InuYasha away from him. Moonligth was pooling in through the window. It alighted the creature.

Black glossy feathers. A huge chained rapped round on foot. Large cruel beak, with two fangs pointing out of it. "Tobu-kun!" Sesshoumaru bellow, startlingly the Death Bird.

Tobu coughed again, and whispered. "Bad, cold. Needing… honey."

InuYasha was amazed. "What about, Fuuga-sama? Doesn't she have honey for you?"

Tobu laughed. "I'm her 'pet'. She says that _I_ should have honey for _her_. Not the other way round."

"Why did you brake in here? Just for honey," Sesshoumaru was having a hard time believing.

The crow shuffled his feet, chain clinking. "Well… no. Told me to… finished off… Yasha… but… didn't," his throat wasn't letting him make to much sense.

"I see. Fuuga-sama wanted me dead, cos of Hiya-n's necklace, right?" InuYasha lifted the arrow out of his robes. "But my dad said you couldn't, cos he gave you Yami's and Hikari's necklace instead."

Tobu nodded. "Honey," he wheezed.

"Onii-chan?" InuYasha looked up at his brother.

"Fine, let me get it," Sesshoumaru went out of the room.

"Was that you outside my mum and dad's room?" InuYasha asked the Death Bird. Tobu nodded. "You scared me." He sighed, as Sesshoumaru came back in. He was holding a pot of golden liquid.

"It's not poison." Sesshoumaru said, as Tobu hesitated. "You can't kill Death Birds."

"It that right?" InuYasha asked.

"Hai. They are all ready dead. The only way to kill them is to kill their masters. It that, Fuuga?"

"Yes and no," Tobu shrugged, and took the pot in his claws. "Arigato. Sayoonara, InuYasha-kun, Sesshoumaru-sama." He flapped to the window, opened it with his magic, and then flew into the night. Back to his mountaintop.

"Strange, I never knew youkai could get sick," InuYasha looked out the window.

"Neither did I…"

* * *

"Tobie, you took your time."

"That's,_ Tobu_ to you!" Tobu fluttered down onto his ruby perch, glaring at Inutaisho. His voice was clear and not raspy, he dropped the honey.

"Why did you do that to your sons?" Fuuga blinked her stunningly yellow eyes at Inutaisho and the female beside him. The bird youkai was in her nest; painting one of her broken off claws a bright aqua Maine. She held it to the moon light, turning it over in her winged hands.

"If you had seen the state of our house today, Fuuga-san, you would have done it too." The pretty female sighed, and rested back into her youkai husband.

* * *

**The End**

**Author's Note: **

**I hope that was pretty clear. Inuyaisho and his wife told Tobu to go and scare them. Pay back for burning down the house. Haha, such kind parents o-O**

**Fuuga: ** Means Elegance

**Tobu- Means Fly**

**Tobie- Tobu's pet name

* * *

**

**Random Rant:**

**Thanks to Silver again for the idea. I think it form pretty well, don't you think?**

**If you have any ideas, ANY at all please give me them. I have more, but they wouldn't make very big chapters. Hope Inu wasn't to OOC.**

**That whole; I'm gonna get you. Was from a ghost story I heard. (You do it in pairs, and this is roughly how it starts) You're alone in your house, and you hear the door slam. A voice starts floating up towards you. You're on the second story, in your bedroom. 'I'm gonna get you.' Says the voice. 'I'm in the living room.' 'I'm in the kitchen' (and your partner would go all through the house rooms, until…) 'I'm outside your bedroom door…' 'I'm gonna get you. 'I'm right behind you…'**

'**I'm gonna GET YOU!' (then your partner would lunge at you, yelling the last words, and grab you. Scaring the heck out of you )**

**See that button in the corner? Go ahead and press it. You know you want to review this chapter!**

**TTFN!**

**-Ixi **


	8. Chapter of the Eighth

**Wooow, been a while since I updated this bad boy. Clawing for ideas. I have them, I just need a good story line to go with it… other wise it with just ramble on about nothing, then get to the point I was trying to put across.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. (other than, neh, you get the idea.)**

* * *

"Uuhh, I feel terrible."

"Lair! You're trying to get out of it!"

"Oniii-chaaan. I'm not lying! Just move a little to the right so I can throw up on you."

"Ew!" Sesshoumaru squeaked, back-pedalling. He peered closer at InuYasha. He did look a bit pale. "Well, someone has to go with me."

"Your only going to find burdock roots. Somewhere in the swamps.. or whatever. Do you want me to hold your hand, or something?"

"No!" Sesshoumaru pulled a face. "I don't want you to come. But your mother said I had to bring someone to go with me. Kurojin-chan is being a pain, and will fluff something up. So all I have left is you."

"An after thought, charming," he pulled the covers over his head. The world span slightly. "Well, take someone else. I'm not feeling so hot."

"Fresh air will make you feel better. Ninety percent mind, ten percent physical. Get up!"

"Where'd you learn that?"

"GET UP!"

InuYasha blew a raspberry, and got grudgingly up. The world whizzed like he was on a roller coaster. "Ugh," he clutched his head.

"Come on, you'll feel better once we're outside. Trust me."

"Why do I get this bad feeling…"

* * *

Finding a marsh was a lot harder than the two brother's first thought. Sesshoumaru insisted on climbing the highest hill, and look from there. But after seeing his brother go several shades passed his normal complexion, he decided not to.

"Try the river. It's muddy and might led to a bank like a marsh," InuYasha said thickly, staggering round. He didn't seem to be getting any better.

"If you think you can make it," Sesshoumaru steered InuYasha by the shoulders, and they trooped down the small rise they were on.

* * *

There were lots of weeping willows near the banks of the long river. The river cuts through some of the mountain ranges. A few villagers were fishing in the deeper parts. Sesshoumaru felt their gazes watching the pair as they strode pass. He tried to make it like his brother wasn't going to die at any moment. 

InuYasha wasn't getting any better. In fact, he was getting worse. His face was an interest grey colour, and Sesshoumaru had to frequently hold him up. His silvery hair was limb, and his dog ears were flat.

It was too late to back track now.

"Lookin' good their, hanyou," there was a flapping of wings, and Tobu clanked nosily in front of them. He swung his chain, and aimed a heavy blow at, InuYasha. "Aw, just missed. To bad," he purred, as InuYasha took a drunken step backwards.

"Tobu, go away," Sesshoumaru warned, pushing InuYasha back upright.

"Or what?"

"Or your pretty feathers will be stained in your blood."

"Point made and taken," he crowed. He hopped closer to them. "What are you doing with your brother? Trying to drown him so his suffering will end?"

"No. Looking for some burdock. Did, Fuuga-chan put you up to this or something?"

Tobu scratched his beck. "No. And why don't you try over there?" He pointed with a claw to a spot a little down the river.

Looking suspiciously at the crow, he nodded and led InuYasha. They jumped into the shallows. InuYasha shivered slightly. "Don't be a baby, and help me," his brother's mocking spurred him slightly. They wadded along the banks, holding onto the thrushes as it got deeper.

Tobu hopped along side them. His beady eyes looked at the water, just behind, InuYasha. They narrowed.

Ice shot across InuYasha spin, as he turned around. The ice made it's way through his body, settling in his stomach. Something bad was about to happen. He had never felt so strongly about it before. The dirt fell away at his feet, as they got to the deepest parts of the river. Still watching over his shoulder, his fire rat robes dragged him down slightly.

The brown water bubbled.

"Onii-chan," InuYasha muttered.

"What?" Sesshoumaru turned around, his hands shifting round in the muddy banks, finding the burdocks.

"Something coming."

"What are you yapping. About," Sesshoumaru slowly trailed off, as a death white hand unfurled it self behind his little brother. With a snap, claws unsheathed, and gripped InuYasha round the throat. "InuYasha!" Sesshoumaru leapt forward, but more hands came up from the water, clinging to his robes. "Egh, let go of me!" He growled, striking out.

"Onii-chan, help me!" Cried InuYasha, as his head was dragged under. The water churred up, and bubbles popped under the surface.

"Tobu, you bas-wah!" Sesshoumaru started to curse at the laughing crow, before one of the hands slipped under his robes, and tickled him. Sesshoumaru started spluttering with laughter, water gushing into his mouth. What was going on? There was a small splash, and InuYasha appeared again. He was sitting on top of some of the strangest creatures Sesshoumaru had seen.

Slightly human like, they had large fins on the sides of their small, cherry pink faces. Their eyes were large and bug like, and they had huge ropy tendrils running along their spins. Water running down his white face, InuYasha had knobbly roots in his lap.

"You always think so badly of me," Tobu sighed, hopping over to them, perched on the ledge. "These Mer-youkai wanted to help out."

"Hn?" Sesshoumaru felt his stomach dropped, as the hands inside his robes, lifted him up, and he was then sitting on the shoulders of a pretty Mer-youkai. He wasn't to sure, but this one just might be female. From what he could see, her body was long and snake like, had no legs, and her hands were webbed, and fins were along her arms. She had a necklace of strung pebbles and cloves.

Slowly Sesshoumaru remembered his father talking about the Mer-youkai.

"_If you are in danger, or looking for help, the Mer-youkai will always help you."_

"_But, the river is so shallow. How do they stay hidden?"_

"_The Mer-youkai merge with the river bottom. But the river is quite deep never the less."_

"_But father, you always told me the river was a dangerous place."_

"_It is. But Mer-youkai are some of the few kindly spirits in the waters. Other than that, I was just being an over protective father…."_

In a lined procession, the Mer-youkai swam to the shore, and dropped the brothers off. With a gurgle, they sank back into the depth, becoming one with the bottom of the river. Tobu got their attention by puffing up and clearing his throat.

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked, taking the burdocks from InuYasha. Tobu fluffed up again.

"A 'sorry' might be nice. And a 'thank you'," The Death Crow hinted.

"You could have told us," Sesshoumaru said in irritation, but his face softened. "Well, thanks, I guess."

"Yeah. Tobu, Th-" InuYasha stopped at once. A spasm hit his head, and guts. Swaying to one side, he clutched his head. Then to everyone's surprise, InuYasha vomited over Tobu.

* * *

"On the high heavens, I am going to kill him!" Screeched Tobu, flapping his wings, spraying soap everywhere. Inutaisho chuckled, then held the crow back down.

"Keep your voice down. InuYasha isn't feeling very well," he murmured, dumping water over the fuming bird.

"Oh yes. He isn't going to be feeling well once he walks out of that room!" Tobu trilled. Inutaisho and Tobu were outside, the inu youkai giving the complaining bird a bath.  
"My poor feathers!" He wailed, as Inutaisho poured more warm water over his head. "The stink is never going to go away!"

"You should show a little more respect," scolded Sesshoumaru, as he came out of the house. "We shouldn't even be giving you a bath."

"That miserable, son of a-"

"Tobu!" Inutaisho warned, and shoved the bar of soap in his beck. Tobu choked in indignation. "So, how is your brother?" He asked, turning his attention to Sesshoumaru, who was climbing on Sakura.

He settled in one of her branches. Looking faintly ticked about something, Sesshoumaru folded his arms. "Mother isn't telling me something," he said bitterly, not saying, 'InuYasha's mother'. The last thing he wanted was feeling the flames of Inutaisho. "He's vomited three more times in the passed five hours. And every time I asked, is he going to be all right? she would only answer: His body isn't yet used to the change," he scratched behind his head, leaning back in Sakura's twiggy embrace.

Inutaisho closed his eyes, letting Tobu fluff up, water going every where. "If InuYasha wants, he will tell you."

Sesshoumaru glanced out of the side of his eyes, pouting.

* * *

Finally, the day grew old, and the sky was deep black before InuYasha's mother came out of InuYasha' room. "He's asleep," was all she said to Sesshoumaru's questioning eyes. Sesshoumaru stayed in Sakura.

She collected her husband, with a friendly. "Hello, Tobu," and giving the huffing crow a pat on the head. Tobu nestled into Inutaisho neck and shoulder, still a little damp. He was going to stay the night. Letting their older son stay outside, they went into their bed room.

With a sigh that misted up the night, Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to the heavens. It was inky black, and Sesshoumaru couldn't find the moon. Lifting a hand, he traced some of the stars, finding shapes.

With a groan of stiffness, he rolled out of Sakura, and hit the dirt on all fours. Tossing his fur over his shoulder, he went back into the house. It was dark, and silent. Sure that his parents were asleep, Sesshoumaru quietly slid his and InuYasha's bedroom door open.

He didn't hear heavy breathing of a sleeper, he heard small sniffs. He didn't find InuYasha's bed occupied, but somebody was by the window.

His long black hair waterfalled down his back, and he wore red robes. It was a small human boy. Stiffening, Sesshoumaru snapped shut the sliding doors. Jumping, the boy looked round, his deep purple eyes frightened and confused. Great pearly tears rolled down his cheeks.

Taking a few careful steps into the room, Sesshoumaru tasted his scent.

He couldn't believe it.

"Inu…Yasha?" he asked.

"Nii-chan," InuYasha said, sounding utterly shattered, inside and out. More tears rushed freely as he fell into his brother's arms. "I'm. A. Freak!" He choked out, and pulled roughly on his bangs, feeling a few of his hairs pulling out by the roots.

Sesshoumaru hadn't found his voice yet, as his robes grew wet from InuYasha's tears. What had happened to his brother? Maybe. Maybe because he was a hanyou? Placing his hands on InuYasha' shoulders, he pushed him away to get a better look.

Gone were his white ears that he had pulled on so many times. Gone were his golden eyes that shone with light. Now his strange purple eyes looked terrified at what was happened to him.

Sinking to his knees, Sesshoumaru took InuYasha into a deeper hug. Mastering himself, he knew his InuYasha was still there, just, erm, different. He brushed away InuYasha's tears, and picked him up. He set him in his futon, and sat next to him.

"Why is this happening, Onii-chan?" He asked, sounding tired.

"Don't worry, it only happens once a month," Sesshoumaru said, not knowing how he knew this. But it was true. "Close your eyes. Once the dawn breaks, you will be alright," InuYasha started to sob quietly at his brother's odd kindness. Sesshoumaru made shushing noises, and slowly stroked InuYasha' head. A few tears trickled out of InuYasha, but he became quietly, and relaxed.

Sesshoumaru missed InuYasha's dog-ears that he would normally toy with, until the point InuYasha would yell at him.

With a shaky sigh, a few unwanted tears rolled down Sesshoumaru's cheeks.

It hurt being confused and frightened. It hurt even more to see his brother like that.

He kept watch over the night, his hand not moving from his brother's face. InuYasha was in deep slumber, and didn't see the first rays of dawn creep up his face, and bathing his body in the glow. A smile formed on Sesshoumaru's lips, as he twirled InuYasha's hair with his hands, feeling his dog ears twitch.

Finally, things were looking brighter.

* * *

**The End**

**I always thought his first transformation would be treated as an illness on his body.**

**-Ixi**


End file.
